Italiano-Interlingua s
sabato sm sabbato, > sabbatario, sabbatarismo, sabbatic sabbia sf sablo, arena sabbioso ag sablose, arenose sabotaggio sm sabotage, < sabotar, sabotator sacca sf sacco, bursa, insenatura parve baia, cavità cavo, cavitate saccarina sf saccharina saccente ag pedante, presuntuoso presumptuose, arrogante, fare il saccente paradar le proprie cognoscentia saccheggiare vt sacchear, robar saccheggio sm saccheo, saccheamento, > saccheator sacco sm sacco, sacco de terra, sacco lacrimal, sacco a mano borsetta, sacco de dormir sacco a pelo sacerdote sm sacerdote, > sacerdotio, sacerdotal; prestre sacramento sm sacramento, > sacramental, sacramentario sacrificare vt sacrificar sacrificio sm sacrificio, sacro sacrilegio sm sacrilegio, > ag sacrilege sacrista sm sacrista, sacristano, > sacristia sacro ag sacre, ordines sacre, sacro rito sacro sacrosanto ag sacrosancte sadico ag sadista, > sadismo saetta sf sagitta, > sagittari, sagittal, sagittate, sagittiforme sagace ag sagace, > sagacitate saggezza sf sagessa saggiare vt essayar, probar/provar, verificar saggio ag sage, prudente, sm persona sagio, ricerca essayo, campione specimen, monstra sago sm sost. amidacea, sago sagoma sf figura, forma, profilo, modello sagra sf festa religiosa in un villaggio festa del pais, festa del patrono festa patronal sagrato sm area sacre ante le templo, di cimitero cemeterio sagrestano v. sacrista saio sm tonaca monacale roba, storia rom. mantello, sago sala sf sala da pranzo: sala a dinar operatoria: sala de operationes, hall salamandra sf salamandra salame sm salami sing.! salamoia sf salmuria, > salmuriar salare vt salar salariato sm salariato, < salariar dare un salario salario sm salario, paga, gage, > ingagiar salasso sm detraction de sanguine, flebotomia phlebotomia salato ag salate, fig multo car saldare vt soldar, fig conjunger, ligar, conglutinar, comm saldar saldatura sf soldatura saldezza sf, firmessa, solidità soliditate, compattezza, compactessa, fermezza constantia, resolution, tenacia tenacitate, persistentia saldo ag firme, stabile, solide, resistente, sm comm saldo, liquidation sale sm sal, fig bon senso, bon judicio salgemma sf sal gemma, sal fossile salice sm salice, > saliceto saliente ag eminente, importante, notabile saliera sf saliera salina sf, salina salino ag salin salire vi montar, ascender, scander, prezzi augmentar salita sf montata, ascensa, scansion saliva sf saliva, > salivari, salivar, salivation salma sf cadavere salmastro ag salin, salate salmí sm cucina, salmi. salmo sm psalmo, > psalmista, psalmic salmone sm salmon, > salmonide, salmonidos salnitro sm salnitro salone sm salon salotto sm salon salpare vi levar le ancora, quitar salsa sf sauce, > sauciera salsedine sf salinitate salsiccia sf salsicia, > salsicieria saltare vi saltar, omitter, scoppiare exploder saltellare vi saltar, facer capriolas salto sm salto, dislivello denivellation saltuario ag irregular, discontinue, intermittente salumeria sf salsicieria, < salsiciero salumaio salumi smp, charcuterie salutare vt salutar, accogliere reciper, ag salutar salute sf sanitate, valetude, salvezza salute, escl salute! saluto sm salutation salva sf di cannone salva tirar un salva salvacondotto sm salveconducto salvadanaio sm cassa a sparniar salvagente sm cinctura de salvamento salvaguardare vt salveguardar, defender, presidiar salvare vt salvar, redimer, auxiliar, proteggere proteger, defender, servar salvataggio sm salvamento salvatore sm salvator, redemptor salve escl holla! prop. H.P.:, salve!, salute salvezza sf salvation salvia sf salvia salvietta sf pannello de bucca salvo ag salve, san e salve, secur, integre, prep salvo que, salvo error e omission, con le exception de sambuco sf sambuco, > biberage al sambuco sanare vt sanar, curar, una ferita cicatrisar, correggere corriger, emendar, rectificar, rimediare remediar, recuperar sanatorio sm sanatorio sancire vt sancir, ratificare ratificar, confermare confirmar, decretare decretar, imporre infliger sandalo sm bot santalum, sandalo, calzatura sandalia sangue sm sanguine, sanguine frigide, animales de sanguine frigide/calide, haber le sanguine calide, prince de sanguine, sanguine azur sangue blu sanguigno ag sanguinee sangionare vi sanguinar sanguinoso ag sanguinose sanguisuga sf sanguisuga sanità sf sanitate, officio de sanitate, sanitate mental, patente de sanitate sanitario ag sanitari, sm medico sano ag san, salubre, fig: educazione, ambiente integre, honeste, recte santificare vt sanctificar, sanctificar un die de festa, canonisar santità sf sanctitate santo ag sancte, sm sancto, sf sancta santuario sm sanctuario sanzionare vt dare sanzione a, approvare sanctionar, ratificar, confirmar sanzione sf sanction, ratification, confirmation sapere vi saper, saper facer un cosa a un persona, qui sape!, cioè: a saper, cognoscer sapiente ag sapiente, sage sapienza sf sapientia, > sapiential sapone sm sapon, sapon in pulvere, floccos de sapon, da bucato: sapon de lavar, > saponaria, saponero, saponeria, saponacee, saponina, saponar, saponificar, saponification saponetta sf saponetta sapore sm sapor, > saporose, saporar saporito ag saporose, gustose saracinesca sf di negozio cortina metallic, di chiusa porta de esclusa sarcasmo sm sarcasmo, > sarcastic sarchiare vt sarcular sarcoma sf, sarcoma, tumor maligne sardina sf sardina, > sardinero, sardineria industria sardiniera sardonico ag sardonic, derisori, disdignose sartia sf, sartia sarto sm sartor, > sartorial sartoria sf sartoreria sassaiola sf pluvia de saxos sassifraga sf saxifraga, > saxifrage, saxifragacee sasso sm saxo, petra sassofono sm saxophono satana sm, satana, > satanic satellite sm satellite satira sf satira, > satiric, satirisar, satiro saturare vt saturar, di liquido imbiber saturazione sf saturation saturo ag sature, saturate, plen, reimplite savio ag sage, sapiente savoiardo sm biscuit de savoy saziare vt satiar, satisfacer sazietà sf satietate, repletion sazio ag satiate, satisfacte sbadataggine sf inadvertentia, negligentia, inconsideration sbadato ag inattente, distracte, inadvertite, negligente, inconsiderate sbadigliare vi oscitar, hiar sbadiglio sm oscitation, hiato sbagliare vt errar, faller, committer un error, l'obiettivo non colpar, strada aberrar del via, ingannarsi deciper se sbaglio sm error, falta, transgression sballare vt merci disimballar, dispacchettar, nel gioco perder sballato ag disimballate, dispacchettate, falso false sballottare vt ballottar, agitar sbalordire vt surprender, stupefacer sbalorditivo ag stupende, stupefacente, meraviliose sbalzare vt facer saltar, lancear, modellare gravar in relievo sbalzo sm salto, modello a relievo, cambiamento cambio subite, arch jectata sbandare vi disperdere una banda disbandar, disperder, autom, deparar, naut inclinar se sbandata sf fam affection, auto, deparage sbandato ag disbandate, disperdite, persona vagabunde sbando sm dispersion, ~ dispersemente sbandierare vi ostender, agitar, fig ostentar sbaragliare vt mil deroutar, vincer e disperder sbaraglio sm deroute, fuga, mandare qc. allo sbaraglio: impericular, exponer alcuno a un periculo, buttarsi allo sbaraglio: mitter se in periculo, aventurar sbarazzare vt disembarassar se de, disfacer se de, eliminar, regular sbarcare vi disbarcar, merci discargar sbarra sf barra, barrage, barriera sbarrare vt barrar, obstruer, blocar, gli occhi aperir, assegno cruciar sbatacchiare vt concuter sbattere vt batter, percuter, lancear con violentia, porta clauder se con ruito, urtare colpar, collider, impinger contra, bandire chassar, dispersar, scuotere succuter, mecc facer ruito sbattuto ag battite, fig: colorito, espressione pallide, extenuate, uovo battite sbavare vi salivar, bavar, goccia guttar sbellicarsi vr dalle risa torquer se de riso sbiadire vi pallidir, discolorar sbiadito ag pallide, discolorate, marcide sbiancare vt blanchir, vi pallidir sbieco ag oblique, torquite, de transverso sbigottire vi stupefacer, inspirar un pavor reverential, espaventar sbilanciare vt disequilibrar, ~rsi vt compromitter se sbilenco ag distorte sbirciare vt ocular sbirro sm, sbirro spreg. agente de policia sbizzarrirsi vr satisfacer le proprie capricios phantasias, desiros sbloccare vt disblocar, liberar, di affitti liberalisar, remover le controlo del governamento super le locationes sblocco sm disblocamento, liberation, liberalisation sboccare vt disbuccar, fluer in, exir, sortir, conducer, irrompere infunder, traboccare disbordar sbocciare vi florer, florescer, nascer, aperir se sbocco sm disbuccamento, fluxo, exito, sortita, infusion, disbordamento sbocconcellare vt morsellar sbollire vi finir de bullir, fig calmar se sbornia sf ebrietate, intoxication sborsare vt disbursar, spender sbottare vi prorumper, erumper, parlar francamente sbottonare vt disbuttonar sbracciato ag abito sin manicas, de manicas curte, persona con le bracios denudate sbracciarsi vr agitar le bracios, fig dar se pena pro sbraitare vi clamar, critar, vociferar sbranare vt devorar, lacerar, diveller sbriciolare vt micar, dismicar, minutiar, a frammenti clasmar sbrigare vt fare sollecitamente expedir/facer in haste, celerar risolvere arrangiar, componer, regular, ~rsi vr hastar se, accelerar se sbrigativo ag hastive, veloce, prompte, rapide sbrindellato ag lacerate sbrodolare vt sporcare di brodo o di untume infedar se con bouillon/uncto, lasciar colare cibo liquido lassar stillar alco del bucca sbrogliare di cosa imbrogliata disimbroliar, extricar, sgombrare evacuar, dismobilar, sbarazzarsi eliminar, disembarassar se, disfacer se de sbronza sf v. sbornia sbruffone sm fanfaron sbucare vi erumper, sortir, sortir, apparer subitemente sbucciare vt pellar, discorticar sbudellare vt eventrar sbuffare vi sufflar fugacemente, roncar, anhelar sbuffo sm sufflo, ronco, anhelation scabbia sf scabie, > scabiose scabro ag aspere, dur, rude, prop H.P.:, scabre scabroso ag, scabrose, rude, dur, grumose, coperite de protuberantias, difficile difficile, dur, scandaloso scandalose, delicato a trattarsi + delicate, riscose scacchiera sf, chacchiero scacciare vt repeller, expeller, allontanar, chassar scacco sm pezzo del gioco pecia de chacos, smp chacos, quadretto quadrato, scacco matto: chaco mat, > matar, fig complete defaite, insuccesso, grave perdita scadente ag povre, de qualitate inferior, sin valor, ordinari, comm expirante scadenza sf expiration, termino de pagamento scadere vi expirar, di validità perimer empt, decadere decader, collaber scafandro sm, scafandro scaffale sm planca, porta scafo sm corpore, carcassa de nave scagionare vt disculpar, disblasmar scaglia sf scalia, > scaliose, scaliar; fragmento scagliare vt lanciare lancear con violentia, jectar scaglionare vt echelonar, scalonar, repartir scaglione sm mil echelon, scalon scala sf scala, scala mobile, scala a chiocciola: scala a cochlea scalare vt reducer/augmentar secundo le scala, diminuer gradualmente, mil scalar, arrampicarsi scalar, scander, ascender, montar, defalcare deducer, discontar. aer echelonar scalata sf ascension, montata. mil scalada scalatore sm ascensionista, alpinista scaldabagno sm calefactor de banio scaldare vt calefacer, escaldar, tepidar, gli animi animar, passionar scaldavivande sm calefactor de plattos, escaldaplattos scalfire vt excoriar, incider, grattar, rader scalinata sf scalon scalino sm grado scalo sm disbarcamento, porto, banchina + quai, ferr station mercantil, aerei aeroporto scaloppina sf escalope scalpello sm cisello scalpitare vt fremer scalpore sm ruito, sensation scaltro ag astute, maliciose, furtive scalzare vt scarpe discalcear, terreno sarcular, una pianta eveller, excavar, disradicar, fig minar, ruinar scalzo ag discalceate, a pedes nude scambiare vt excambiar, commutar, intercambiar, barattare trocar, equivocando confunder, mal comprender, ...quattro parole conversar, ~rsi vr dar se, la visita visitar se scambievole ag reciproc, mutual scambio sm excambio, commutation, intercambio, baratto troco scamosciato ag discamociate scampagnata sf excursion campestre, promenada in le campania scampanata sf campanada scampare vt evitare evitar, salvar, ~rsi vr salvar se, te la sei scampata bella: salvar se miraculosemente scampo sm salvation, fuga, via di scampo escappatoria, exita, zool: nephrops norvegicus sorta de crangon scampolo sm panno residue, talio, retalio, coupon scanalatura sf sulco scandagliare vt sondar, > sonda, sondage scandalizzare vt scandalisar, offender scandalo sm scandalo, petra de scandalo, offensa scandaloso ag scandalose, offensive scandire vt scander, distaccar, syllabar scannare vt animali macellar, persone massacrar scanno sm seggio banco, sede scansafatiche sm qui neglige su deberes, indolente, pigro scansare vt spostare displaciar, remover, evitare, schivare evitar, il colpo parar, ~rsi vr arretrar se, apartar se scansia sf planca, armadietto cabinetto scanso sm: ~ di pro/a evitar scantinato sm basamento, subterraneo scantonare vi fig glissar via, ir furtivemente scapaccione sm colpo con le palma, claffo scapestrato sm picaro, ag dissolute, licentiose, temerari, imprudente scapito sm ~ di al detrimento de scapola sf scapula, > scapular, scapulario scapolo sm celibatario scappamento sm ogni senso escappamento scappare vi escappar, escampar un gruppo, fugir, evader, lasciarsi scappare: perder, scappare di mente ir se del memoria, oblidar scappata sf breve visita breve visita, fuga escappata, fuga, fallo non grave escappada, scappatella burla scappatoia sf escappatoria, expediente scappellotto sm colpo de mano sur le aure scarabeo sm scarabeo scarabocchiare vt scriber illegibilemente con pressa scarafaggio sm scarabeo, coleoptero scaramuccia sf scaramucia, > scaramuciar, scaramuciator scaraventare vt lancear con violentia, ~rsi vr precipitar se scarcerare vt disincarcerar, liberar scardinare vt discardinar scarica sf atto discarga, luogo discargatorio scaricare vt discargar, fig + dar libere curso a, emitter scaricatore sm discargator scarico sm discarga, motore escappamento, costr cloaca, rifiuti immunditias, mecc tubo de disaquamento, fig: discarico defensa, a scarico di coscienza: a liberar le proprie conscientia, a scarico di responsabilità: a evitar omne responsabilitates, bolletta di scarico quitantia de discarga, luogo di scarico: discargatorio, ag discargate, disingagiate, vacue scarlattina sf scarlatina scarlatto ag scarlatin scarno ag magro magre, tenue, povero povre, simple scarpa sf scarpa, calceo, fare le scarpe a qc.: comportar se hypocritemente con alcuno scarpata sf scarpa, declination scarseggiare vi carer, mancar scarsezza sf carentia, mancantia scarso ag carente, insufficiente, exigue, tenue scartare vt involucro disinveloppar, dispacchettar, aveller, rifiutare rejectar, refusar, repulsar, idea, progetto eliminar, abandonar, mil declarar inapte al servicio militar, mecc dismantellar, vender pro ferralia, piegarsi da una parte, virar, deviar bruscamente scarto sm elimination, deviation, refusa, distacco differentia scassinare vt fortiar, effractionar, furar scasso sm effraction scatenare vt discatenar, disincatenar, fig rebellar se, sublevar se scatola sf di legno buxo, di ferro stanno, cassa de latta, piena di schede scatula scattare vt foto prender un photo, vi meccanismo vader, functionar, aumentare la velocità accelerar, di persona erumper, infuriar se, molla saltar scatto sm balzo salto, mecc disbloccamento, tictac, molla resorto, de stipendio augmento secundo ancianitate, fig eruption, explosion, impulso impulso scaturire vi emanar, surger, nascer, derivar, provenir scavalcare vt superpassar, superar, saltar scavare vt foder foss, excavar, fossar scavo sm excavation, fossa scegliere vt seliger, selectionar, optar, preferer sceicco sm, sheik scellerato ag scelerate, > sceleratessa, scelerato; perverse scellino sm, shilling scelta sf selection, assortimento, qualitate scelto ag selecte/seligite, selectionate, preferite scemo ag stulte, deficiente, idiotic, sm stulto scempio sm ruina, devastation, massacro scena sf scena, mettere in scena poner in scena, representar scenario sm scenario scenata sf fig altercation, querela scendere vi descender, diminuer scenico ag scenic scervellarsi vr fig: spremersi le meningi excavar se comprimer se le cerebro, effortiar se a solver un enigma scervellato ag stulte scetticismo sm scepticismo, > sceptic scettro sm sceptro scheda sf schedula, carta schedare vt catalogar sur schedulas schedario sm cartotheca, schedario, scatula scheggia sf fragmento scheletro sm skeleto, > skeletic schema sf schema, > schematic, schematisar, schematismo scherma sf scherma, > schermir, schermitor schermaglia sf discussion polemic, scaramucia schermo sm, schermo schernire vt derider, burlar scherno sm derision, burla scherzare vt burlar se de, rider se de scherzo sm burla, mus scherzo scherzoso ag burlesc, jocular, facete, comic, divertente, humoristic schiaccianoci sm rumpenuces schiacciare vt comprimer, premer, contunder, aplattar, serrar, uva pressar, rompere rumper, fracassar, annientare vincer, superar, submerger schiaffeggiare vt, claffar, dar un, claffo, colpar con le palma schiaffo sm, claffo, colpo de palma, fig humiliation, offensa schiamazzare vt critar, emitter ruitos rauc, oche, critaliar, galline cantar, cacarear, fig strepitar, garrular schiantare vt rumper, fracassar, sradicare eradicar, ~rsi rumper se, crepar schianto sm detonation, claccamento, crac, fracasso, fig gran dolore colpo, di schianto abruptemente, bruscamente, fam meravilia, beltate schiarire vt acclarar, clarificar, elucidar, explicar, olio raffinar schiatta sf lineage schiavitù sf sclavitude schiavo sm sclavo schiena sf dorso schienale sm appoiadorso schiera sf mil formation, esquadra, ordine, truppa, gruppo, banda banda, fila rango, folla turba, a schiera in gruppos schieramento sm formation, disposition schierare vt formar, ordinar, arrangiar, ~rsi alinear se, formar se, fig sequer le parte/partito de, alliar se con, interceder a favor de, sustener/defender le causa de schietto ag puro pur, franco franc, simplice, sincer, candide, loyal schifo sm repugnantia, disgusto, nausea schifoso ag repugnante, disgustose, nauseante schioccare vt, choccar le lingua/digito, crepar schiudere vt aperir, ~rsi vr aperir se schiuma sf spuma, scuma schiumare vi spumar, scumar schivare vt evitar, eludere eluder schivo ag timide, pavorose, averse, reluctante schizofrenia sf schizophrenia, > schizophrenic/o schizzare vt jectar, lancear, rigar, fuoco ejacular, emitter, veleno sputar, con fango infangar, macular arte schizzar, vi saltar schizzinoso ag delicate, troppo pudic, scrupolose al excesso, subjecte a nausea, fastidiose, minutiose schizzo sm jecto de aqua, zampillo effusion, jecto sci sm ski scia sf sulco, tracia, pista scià sm, shah sciabola sf sabla, > sablar sciacallo sm chacal sciacquare vt, rinciar, clarar, reaquar, aquar, abluer med irrigar, ~rsi vr lavar se sciacquio sm delle onde le fluctuar sciagura sf catastrophe, calamitate, disgratia sciagurato ag disgraziato misere, miserabile, infelice infelice, malvagio perverse, atroce, impie, iniquo inique, calamitoso calamitose, ruinose, funesto fatal scialacquare vt dissipar, dilapidar, profunder scialare vt dissipar, dilapidar, profunder scialbo ag pallide, insignificante, di colore discolorate scialle sm chal scialuppa sf chalupa, lancha sciame sm essame, > essamar, essamage sciare vi skiar sciarpa sf charpa, grande cravata sciancato ag claude sciatica sf sciatica sciatore sm skiar sciatto ag negligente, inattente, pauco methodic/systematic scientifico ag scientific scienza sf scientia scienziato sm scientista scimmia sf simia, > simian, simiesc scimmiottare vt simiar scimpanzè sm chimpanze scimunito ag stulte, stupide, folle scindere vt scinder, divider, partir scintilla sf scintilla scintillare vi scintillar, brillar sciocchezza sf stultessa, stupiditate, bagatella sciocco ag stulte, stupide, fatue sciogliere vt nodo, nastro disfacer, disnodar, liberare: animale discatenar, dispedicar, liberar, persona discatenar, liberar, absolver, neve, zucchero dissolver, funder se, ghiaccio disgelar, fig: contratto, impegno rescinder, rumper, appianare resolver, adempiere satisfacer, completar, realisar, risolvere solver, resolver, seduta, assemblea terminar, declarar terminate, disimpacciare distaccar, disserrar, laxar, cantare cantar, elevar un cantico, un dramma disintricar, ~rsi fig relaxar se scioglimento sm di contratto rescission, di assemblea dissolution scioltezza sf agilitate, legieressa, fig disinvoltura sciolto ag agile, legier, fig disinvolte scioperante sm exoperante scioperare vi exoperar sciopero sm exopero sciovinismo sm chauvinismo, > chauvinista scirocco sm sirocco sciroppo sm sirop, > siropose scisma sf schisma, > schismatic scissione sf scission, division, partition, fission sciupare vt dissipar, ruinar, deteriorar, guastar, corrumper scivolare vi glissar, laber scivolo sm glissamento, tecn plano inclinate, gioco toboggan scivoloso ag lubric sclerosi sf sclerosis, > sclerotic scoccare vt arco tirar, jectar, lancear, orologio batter scocciare vt molestar, dar enoio molestia, pena, ~rsi vr perder le patientia, irritar se scodella sf scutella, gamella, terrina, platto a suppa, grande tassa scodinzolare vi agitar/mover le cauda scogliera sf scolio, precipitio scoglio sm scolio, fig difficultate, obstaculo scoiattolo sm sciuro, scuriolo scolare vt escolar, stillar scolaresca sf scholares, alumnos scolaro sm scholar, alumno scolastico ag scholastic, > scholasticismo scollare vt disglutinar, dissolver, distaccar scollato ag decollettate scollatura sf, decoltage, fig discrepantia scolo sm tubo de disaquamento, colatorio, stillatorio. scolorire vt discolorar, persona pallidir scolpire vt sculper sculpt scombinare vt misplaciar, displaciar, mitter in disordine scombussolare vt disregular, confunder, disorganisar, inquietar, confunder, agitar, perturbar scommessa sf sponsion scommettere vt sponder, facer un sponsion scomodare vt incommodar, molestar scompaginare vt v. scombussolare scomparire vi disparer, evanescer, eclipsar se scomparsa sf disparition, morte morte scompartimento sm compartimento, partition, division scomparto sm v. scompartimento scompigliare vt perturbar, confunder, poner in disordine, imbroliar scompiglio sm perturbamento, confusion, disordine, imbrolio scomporre vt discomponer, divider, disintegrar, disfacer, separar, divider, rumper, alterar, cambiar, ~rsi decomponer se, fig perder le calma non scomporre: remaner sin batter le palpebras scomposto ag decomponite, disintegrate, sguaiato inconveniente, indecorose, incongrue, indecente, turbato perturbate, anxie, sconnesso disaccopulate, incoherente, inconsequente scomunica sf excommunication scomunicare vt excommunicar sconcertare vt disconcertar, perturbar, turbar sconcezza sf obscenitate, indecentia sconcio ag obscen, indecente, vulgar, sm vergonia, scandalo sconclusionato ag inconsequente, incoherente, inepte sconfessare vt denegar, disapprobar, condemnar sconfiggere vt vincer, disfacer, batter, infliger un defaite, frustrare frustrar sconfinare vt transversar/preterir le frontiera, fig exceder le limites sconfinato ag infinite, illimitate sconfitta sf disfacta, defaite, fracasso sconfitto ag vincite/victe, disfacite/disfacte, battite, frustrate sconforto sm discoragiamento, abattimento scongiurare vt obsecrar, conjurar, adjurar, esorcizzare exorcisar, implorare + implorar, evitare evitar scongiuro sm conjuration, adjuration, esorcismo exorcismo, preghiera insistente supplication sconnesso ag disjuncte, fig perturbate, incoherente, inconsequente sconosciuto ag incognite, estranie, inexplorate sconquassato ag concutite/concusse, ruinate, destruite sconsacrare vt disconsacrar sconsiderato ag inconsiderate, temerari sconsigliare vt dissuader, avisar/consiliar contra, persuader alcuno a non facer sconsolato ag desolate, triste, lugubre, affligite/afflicte scontare vt comm discontar, colpa expiar, errori pagar scontato vt discontate, prendere per scontato: dar como secur/garantite scontento ag discontente, disappunctate, insatisfacte, sm discontento, displacimento, disappunctamento sconto sm disconto, reduction, deduction scontrarsi vt urtare collider contra, impinger contra, venire alla mischia confliger, incontrar, venir al manos scontrino sm coupon, quitantia, billet, etiquetta scontro sm collision, impacto, concurso, lotta combatto scontroso ag irritabile, de mal humor, insociabile, intractabile, susceptibile sconveniente ag inconveniente, indecente sconvolgere vt conturbar, perturbar, inquietar, confunder, disorganisar, inverter sconvolto ag conturbate, perturbate, inquiete, confundite/confuse, disorganisate, invertite scopa sf scopa, spazzola brossa scopare vt scopar scoperchiare vt deteger, levar le coperculo de, discoperir scoperchiato ag detegite/detecte, sin coperculo, discoperite/discoperte scoperta sf discoperta, invention scoperto ag discoperite/discoperte, trovate, revelate, detegite/detecte, denudate, aperte, sin protection, sm ~ al aere libere, in banca credito sin copertura, conto a, discoperto scopo sm scopo, proposito, fin, objectivo, finalitate, a che scopo? proque?, quare? scoppiare vt exploder, deflagrar, fig erumper, prorumper scoppio sm explosion, deflagration, fig eruption, prorumpimento scoprire vt discoperir, deteger detect, persona denudar, monumento inaugurar scoraggiare vt discoragiar, dismoralisar, disanimar scorciatoia sf via directissime/transverse scorcio sm, accurtamento, di tempo fin, di scorcio: obliquemente scordare vt oblidar se de scorgere vt perciper, distinguer, vider, mentalmente apperciper scoria sf scoria, > scorificar, scorification, scuma scorno sm ignominia, vergonia, dishonor, infamia scorpacciata sf ingurgitation, amplissime, mangiada, adipada scorpione sm scorpion, > scorpionide scorrazzare vi vagar, errar, currer per, percurrer scorreggia sf pedito, > peder scorrere vi fluer, manar, congegno rolar, glissar, tempo: passar, transcurrer, glissar, vt giornale foliar, percurrer le paginas, lettera percurrer, saltar legente scorretto ag incorrecte, errate, plen de errores, moralmente inpolite, incivil, injuste, disloyal scorrevole ag rolabile, glissabile, cursori, fig fluide, facile scorribanda sf mil incursion, raid, razzia, escursione excursion scorsa sf reguardo, breve vision, examine, inspection scorso ag passate, prior scorsoio ag ~ nodo cursori scorta sf guida guida, conductor, mil escorta, convio, convoyo, guardia guarda, provvista provision, victualia, stock scortare vt escortar, conducer, guardar scortecciare vt discorticar scortese ag impolite, discortese scortesia sf impolitessa scorticare vt cavar la pelle pellar, excoriar, lacerare un poco abrader, raspar, fig robar scorza sf di albero cortice, di frutto e p.es. di serpente pelle, guscio siliqua, crosta crusta scosceso ag precipite, scarpate, abrupte scossa sf elettr succussa, choc, discarga, electrocution, balzo concussion scosso ag turbate, alterate, emovite, commovite scostante ag individuo insociabile, reservate, pauco communicative, reticente, atteggiamento repugnante, disgustose, repulsive scostare vt remover, displaciar, ~rsi vr allontanar se, distantiar se, detornar se scostumato ag indecente, disvergoniate, libertin, immoral scottare vt urer, adurer, escaldar, cuc facer bullir, rostir/friger legiermente, vi adurer, esser calide, ~rsi vr comburer se scottatura sf legier ustion scotto ag troppo cocite/cocte, sm fig pagar le conto scovare vt trovar le tracia, disimboscar, fig discoperir screditare vt discreditar, diffamar, causar mal fama/reputation a scremare vt discremar screpolare vt finder, rumper, scinder, lacerar, rumorosamente crepar, ~rsi vr finder se screpolatura sf fissura, ruptura, scission, laceratura screziato ag maculettate, < maculettar screzio sm dissension, disaccordo, discordia scricchiolare vi craccar, strider scrigno sm coffro, coffretto, reliquiario, teca, per gioielli:, scrinio scriminatura sf capelli stria de separation scritta/o sf inscription, titulo, su pietra epigramma, etichetta etiquetta scritto ag scribite/scripte scrittoio sm scriptorio scrittore sm scriptor scrittura sf scriptura, atto notarile acto, contratto contracto, ingagiamento, la sacra scrittura le Biblia, bella scrittura calligraphia scritturare vt contractar, ingagiar scrivania sf scriptorio, tabula de scriber scrivere vi scriber scrib/script, a macchina dactylographar, typar al machina scroccone sm parasito scrofa sf porca, fig femina immodeste/negligente scrollare vt agitar, succuter, concuter, mover, il capo succuter le capite, le spalle altiar le humeros, ~rsi vr agitar se, succuter se, fig: di dosso liberar se de scrollata sf succussa scrollone sm concussion, succussa scrosciare vi pioggia pluviar torrentialmente, crepitar, cader con fracasso, acqua venir ruitosemente, applausi fremer, tonar, risate resonar scroscio sm pluvia passager, un suono fremito, tonitro, scoppio ruptura scrostare vt disincrustar scrupolo sm scrupulo, dubita, consideration scrupoloso ag scrupulose, meticulose, conscientiose scrutare vt scrutar, a fondo perscrutar, come chi non distingue bene reguardar myopemente, fare uno scrutinio scrutiniar, examinar, esplorare explorar, fig mitter le naso in un cosa, riga per riga scander scrutatore sm, scrutiniator scucire vt dissuer, vr dissuer se scuderia sf stabulo, allevamento, scuteria, militare, equario scudetto sm sport campionato, distintivo insenia, placa scudo sm scuto, > scutiforme, scutero scultore sm sculptor scultura sf sculptura scuola sf schola, schola primari, schola materne, schola secundari, frequentar le schola mancar le schola, fare scuola tener schola scuotere vt succuter, agitar, fig commover, turbar, ~rsi vr fig succuter se, mover se scure sm hacha scuro ag obscur, > obscurar se, tenebrose, fig melancholic, triste, lugubre, sinistre scurrile ag vulgar, grossier, scurril scusa sf excusa, pretesto pretexto scusare vt excusar, disculpar, pardonar, giustificare justificar sdebitarsi vr reciprocar, retribuer alique a alicuno sdegnato ag disdignate, indignate, adirato irate, irritato vexate, aborrito abhorrite sdegno sm disdigno, indignation, ira, disprezzo contempto sdegnoso ag disdignose, altero orgoliose, arrogante, superbe, irritabile irritabile sdentato ag disdentate sdolcinato ag adulciate, sentimental, melliflue sdoganare vt pagar derectos de doana sdoppiare vt duplicar, partir, divider, finder sdraiarsi vr collocar se jacente, ir al lecto, collocar se sur le dorso, tender se sdraio sm: a ~ sedia articulate de reposo, extensibile sdrucciolare vi glissar, laber sdrucito ag deteriorate, rumpite, dilacerate, divelte se pr v. si, cong si, sive sé pr se, sé stesso: se ipse/mesme sebbene cong ben que, malgrado que, nonobstante que, etsi secca sf siccità siccitate, del mare sicca, banco de sablo, del fiume insablamento seccare vt/vi siccar, fig molestar, importunar seccatore sm persona importun moleste, enoiose, indesiderabile seccatura sf molestia, enoio, incommoditate secchio sm situla secco ag sic, vino sic, aride, torrefacte, appassito marcide, desiccate, magro magre, tenue, brusco abrupte, brusc secernere vt secerner secessione sf secession secolare ag secular, > secularismo, secularista, secularitate, secularisar, secularisation secolo sm seculo, era, epocha, rel + mundo, al secolo... in le vita real secondario ag secundari, accessori secondino sm carcerero, guardiano secondo ag secunde, sm tempo, nei duelli, etc. secundo, di pranzo platto principal, prep secundo, secun, secondo la legge: ex lege secondogenito ag/sm secunde genite, filio minor/junior secrezione sf secretion sedano sm seleri sedare vt sedar, placar, calmar sedativo sm sedativo, ag sedative sede sf sede, centro centro, residenza domicilio, residentia, habitation sedentario sm sedentari sedere vi seder se, assider se a, esser sedite, pol esser in session sedia sf sede, sedia, chaise sedicente ag pretendite/pretense, sedicente sedicesimo ag decesexte sedici num decesex sedile sm banco, sede sedimento sm sedimento, residuo, deposito sedizione sm sedition, > seditiose, seditionar, rebellion seducente ag seductive, attractive, incantator attr., fascinante sedurre vt seducer, captar, blandir, attraher, fascinar, incantar seduta sf session, fig: ~ stante immediatemente seduzione sf seduction, captation, blandimento, attraction, fascination, incantamento sega sf serra segale sf secale, pan de secale segare vt serrar segatura sf pulvere de serration seggio sm sede, sedia, stallo stallo, elettorale bureau/station electoral de votation seggiola sf v. sedia seggiolone sm sede alte pro infantes seggiovia sf, telesede segheria sf serreria segmento sm segmento, > segmentar segnalare vi avvertire con segnale signalar, additare facer signo, indicar, rilevare relevar, ~rsi vr distinguer se segnale sm signal, luminoso fanal segnare vt indicare, distinguere con un segno: marcar, fare il segno della croce, firmare signar se, tracciare traciar, notare notar, con un marchio stigmatisar, firmare + subscriber, sport ganiar punctos segno sm signo, nota, marchio stigma, gesto gesto, impronta vestigio, bersaglio scopo, signo segregare vt segregar, appartar, separare insular, secerner, separar segregazione sf segregation, isolamento, isolation, solitude, confinamento, apartheid segretario sm secretario segreteria sf secretariato, segreteria telefonica responditor telephonic segreta sf cella segretemente av in secreto, secretemente, clam segreto sm secreto, in secreto, esser in le secreto, secreto de Policinella seguace sm, sequace, partisano, discipulo, adherente, suite seguente ag sequente, subsequente, successive segugio sm cane bracco, can de chassa, fig policiero seguire vt sequer secut, vi sequer, continuar, succeder seguitare vt: a continuar a seguito sm suite, scorta escorta, accompaniamento, continuazione continuation, di seguito sin interruption/continuation, in seguito pois, in ultra, seguito di como consequentia de sei num sex seicento num sexcento selce sf silice selciato sm pavimento stratal selezionare vt selectionar, seliger selezione sf selection, selectivitate sella sf sella sellare vt insellar, > dissellar selva sf silva selvaggina sf chassa selvaggio ag salvage, barbare, incivil, primitive, sm, salvage, barbaro selvatico ag salvage, feroce, indomate, insociabile semaforo sm ferroviario semaphoro, del traffico lumine de circulation, lumine intermittente, signales luminose sembiante sm semblantia, semblante, visage, aspecto, facie sembrare vi semblar mi sembra il me sembla, parer, apparer, similar seme sm semine, di piante grana, nella frutta pepita, fig causa, origine semestre sm semestre, > semestral semicerchio sm semicirculo, > semicircular, semicircumferentia semifinale sf, semifinal semifreddo ag, semifrigide, sm gelato, semifreddo I semina sf semination seminare vt seminar, sport distaccar se de seminario sm seminario, > seminarista seminatore sm seminator seminatrice sf seminatrice, macchina seminatorio semiotica sf semeiotica, > semeiotic semitico ag semitic, < semita semmai cong qualora quando, in le caso que, av tutt'al più in le caso pejor semola sf, simula, crusca, furfure de farina semovente ag semovente, automobile sempiterno ag sempiterne semplice ag simple, simplice, facile semplicemente av simplemente semplicismo sm simplismo semplicità sf simplicitate semplificare vt simplificar, facilitar sempre av semper, sempre sempreverde sm semperverde senape sf mustarda senato sm senato, > senatorial senatore sm senator senile ag senil, debilitate senil, > senilitate, + senectude senno sm senso, discrimination, judicio, ration, prudentia seno sm ogni senso sino, in le sino del familia, petto + pectore sensazionale ag sensational, emotionante sensazione sf sensation, > sensationalismo, sentimento, impression sensibile ag sensibile, emotive, impressionabile, susceptibile, meccanismo sensitive, rilevante notabile, importante sensibilità sf sensibilitate, susceptibilitate senso sm senso fisico, giudizio, significato, direzione, senso commun, perder le senso, in senso inverse, sensazione sensation, significato + significato, direzione + direction sensuale ag sensual, > sensualismo, sensualista, sensualitate, sensualisar rendere sensuale sentenza sf sententia, judicamento, judicio, detto + aphorismo sentenziare vi dir sententiar, judicar, decider, fig: sputar sentenze facer dictamines sentiero sm sentiero le sentiero del virtute, via, semita sentimentale ag sentimental, romantic sentinella sf, sentinella, vigilator, guardia sentire vt percepire con i sensi: sentir sentir se ben/mal, udire audir, percepire + perciper, tatto palpar, tastar, assaggiare gustar, degustar, odore olfacer, presagire presagir, portender, ~rsi sentir se sentito ag udito audite, sincero sincer, vive, per sentito dire per audir dicer, de auditas senza prep/cong sin, senz'altro, senza dubbio sin dubita separare vt separar, divider, dissociar, appartar, cerner, segregar separazione sf separation, division, dissociation, segregation sepolcro sm sepulcro, tumba seppellire vt interrar, inhumar, sepelir sepult seppia sf, sepia sequenza sf sequentia, serie, succession sequestrare vt sequestrar, > sequestration, sequestro sera sf vespera, vespere, iste vespera, domani sera mane vespera serale ag vesperal, vespertin serata sf soirée sociale, vespere serbare vt servar, conservar serbatoio sm cisterna, reservoir, tank, deposito serbo sm mettere avere ~ qc reservar serenata sf serenada serenità sf serenitate, tranquillitate, quietude, pace, calma sereno ag seren, tranquille, quiete, pacific, calme sergente sm sergente serico ag de seta, setose serie sf serie in serie, progression, succession, collection, sport division serietà sf serio, serietate, gravitate, severitate serio ag serie, seriose, grave, sever sermone sm sermon, > sermonar, sermonator, sermonisar, predication serpeggiare vi serper, zigzagar serpente sm serpente, angue serra sf giardinaggio conservatorio, estufa, sbarramento dica serraglio sm seralio, di bestie feroci menagerie, vivario serramento sm clausura, serratura serranda sf trappa, porta levatori, avvolgibile jalousie rolante serrare vt serrar, serrar le rangos/filas, includer sub clave, clauder al pessulo, circondando includer, stringendo serrar le pugno, stringer, premere premer serrata sf clausura serrato ag fig compacte, dense, concise serratura sf serratura servire vr servir, servir un persona, servire come servir de, servirsi di servir se de, adjutar se de servitù sf personale personal, servicio domestic, schiavitù servitude, sclavitude, dir servitude servizievole ag servicial servizio sm servicio, servicio militar, culto servicio divin, giornalistico reportage, articulo, smp camera de banio servo sm servo, servitor sessanta num sexanta sessione sf session, scuola trimestre, semestre sesso sm sexo sessuale ag sexual sestante sm sextante sestetto sm sextetto sesto ag sexte, sm arch curva, arco seta sf seta, seta artificial, cultura del seta, sericicultura, filo de seta, seta filate, papiro de seta, verme de seta setacciare vt setassar, cerner setaccio sm setasso sete sf sete, haber sete, appaciar le sete setola sf seta, setola prop. H.P. setta sf secta, > sectari, sectario settanta num septanta sette num septe settecento num/sm septecento settembre sm septembre settentrionale ag septentrional, del nord settentrione sm septentrion, nord settico ag septic, > septico, septicitate, septicemic, septicemia settimana sf septimana, fin de septimana settimanale ag septimanal, sf paga septimanal settimo ag septime setto sm diaphragma nasal, septo settore sm sector, area, zona, quadrante, section severità sf severitate, rigiditate, strictessa severo ag sever, rigide, stricte sevizie sfp cruelitate, atrocitate, torturas seviziare vt torturar, maltractar sezionare vt sectionar, divider, dissecar, partir sezione sf section, division, dissection, parte sfaccendare vi in casa occupar se activemente del casa sfaccendato ag sin occupation, otiose, sm otioso sfaccettare vt faciettar sfacchinare vt fig sudar, vr dar se pena, fatigar se, dar se multe travalio sfacciato ag impudente, impertinente, insolente, audace sfacelo sm fig ruina, catastrophe, dissolution sfaldarsi vr finder se sfamare vt appaciar le fame, disaffamar sfarzo sm pompa, luxo, magnificentia sfasciare vt bambino disfasciar, pacco disimballar, dispacchettar, disfacer, distruggere demolir, destruer, reducer a ruinas, fig annihilar sfatare vt demolir, demystificar, discreditar sfavillare vi scintillar, brillar, fulgurar sfavorevole ag disfavorabile, contrarie sfera sf sphera sphera celeste, sphera armillar, rondo, condizione sociale classe, condition social, ambito campo, circulo sferico ag spheric sferrare vt fig lancear, discatenar sferza sf flagello sferzare vt flagellar, fustigar, verberar, fig stigmatisar, criticar sfiatatoio sm spiralio, apertura/orificio de ventilation sfibrare vt enervar, fig + debilitar, abatter sfida sf defia, defiantia, provocation, per iscritto cartel sfidare vt defiar, provocar sfiducia sf disestima, diffidentia sfigurare vt disfigurar, deformar, affedar, vi facer mal figura sfilare vt disfilar, extraher, levar, vi defilar ante sfilata sf, defilada, defilé prop. T.C. sfinge sf sphinge sfinire vt evanescer, exhaurer, consumer, extenuar sfiorare vt tanger, toccar, abrader, un tema tanger sfiorire vi disflorar sganciare vt distaccar, discrocar, disjunger, bombe jectar a basso, lancear, lassar cader, fig liberar se de, evitar sgangherato ag discardinate, decrepite, ruinose, in disordine, disaccopulate, illogico incoherente sgarbato ag impolite, discortese, grossier sgarbo sm impolitessa, discortesia sgarrare vt faller, vi errar, non sgarra mai: on non le pote reprochar sgattaiolare vi svignarsela quatto quatto ir furtivemente, deviar, escappar sgelare vt disgelar, funder, vr fig comenciar sentir se plus confortabile, perder le timiditate sghembo ag oblique, inclinate, torte, fig equivoc sghignazzare vi rider provocativemente sardonicamente, sarcasticamente sgobbare vt travaliar con ardor, laborar como un asino, sudar, fatigar se sgobbone sm travaliator infatigabile/ardorose sgocciolare vi guttar, vuotarsi evacuar se sgolarsi vr exgurgitar se, fig critar a plen pulmones sgomberare vt disembarassar, evacuar, mobili dismobilar sgombro ag libere, evacuate, sm translocation, evacuation, pesce maquerello sgomentare vt perturbar, preoccupar, vr preoccupar se, affliger se sgomento sm preoccupation, affliction, fig pavor, espavento, terror sgominare vt vincer, deroutar, frustrar sgonfiare vt deflar, disinflar, fig enoiar sgorbio sm macula de tinta, informitate, scriptura illegibile sgorgare vt effluer, emanar, surger sgozzare vt jugular sgradevole ag disagradabile, disgustose, moleste sgradito ag disagradate, indesirate sgranare vt disgranar, gli occhi reguardar fixemente con surprisa sgranchire vt mettere in movimento: extender le gambas/corpore, protender, fig eveliar, reanimar sgranocchiare vt roder/mordettar con placer sgrassare vt disgrassiar, mundar sgravare vi parto parer, fig exonerar, alleviar, facilitar sgravio sm exoneramento, alleviation, facilitation sgraziato ag impolite, discortese, diselegante, grossier sgretolare vt minutiar, facer clasmas, franger, fig diminuer, dissipar sgridare vt reprimendar, reprochar sgridata sf reprimenda, reproche sguaiato ag impolite, grossier, diselegante, turbulente, disfrenate sguainare vt disvainar sgualcire vt deteriorar, guastar, ruinar sgualdrina sf prostituta sguardo sm reguardo, vista sguazzare vi infangar se, natar, passare un guado vadar sguinzagliare vt distaccar del corda, fig dar le chassa a sgusciare vt dissiliquar, disgranar, decorticar, pellar, vi glissar shampoo sm shampooing shock sm choc, succussa electric si pron indef se, on, av si sia cong sia sibilare vt sibilar sibilo sm sibilo sicario sm assassino/assassinator a pagamento sicchè cong alora, ita, itaque siccità sf siccitate siccome cong nam, pois que sicurezza sf securitate, certitude, fiducia sicuro ag secur, certe, digne de fide/confidentia, fidel, serie, firme, fixe, av certo, sin dubita sidro sm cidra siepe sf sepe, haga siero sm sero, > serose, serositate siesta sf siesta sifilide sf syphilis, > syphilitic, syphilitico sifone sm siphon sig. abbr. di signore sr. sigaretta sf cigarretta sigaro sm cigarro sigg. abbr. di signori sres. sigillare vt sigillar sigillo sm sigillo sigla sf iniziali initiales, monogramma monogramma, abbreviazione abbreviation, segno signo, comm marca de fabrica, musicale, melodia de signatura siglare vt signar, marcar, apponer le proprie initiales a sig.na abbr. di signorina srta significare vt significar, valer, importar, monstrar, symbolisar significativo ag significative, expressive significato sm significato, signification, importanza significantia, importantia signora sf seniora, dama signore sm senior, il Signore Senior, Domino Deo signorile ag seniorial, distincte, nobile, elegante signorina sf senioretta silenzio sm silentio, quiete, calma, fig discretion silenzioso ag silentiose, quiete, calme, tranquille sillaba sf syllaba, > syllabar silo sm silo siluetta sf silhouette silurare vt mil torpedar, fig + destituer siluro sm torpedo, zool siluro simboleggiare vt symbolisar, representar, significar simbolico ag symbolic simbolismo sm symbolismo simbolo sm symbolo, emblema, rel + credo simile ag simile, similar, siffatto equal simmetria sf symmetria, > symmetric, symmetrisar simpatia sf sympathia, phantasia, inclination simpatico ag sympathic simpatizzante sm sympathisar, inspirar sympathia simposio sm congresso, meeting, symposio, banchetto simulacro sm simulacro, imagine simulare vt simular, contrafacer simulatore sm simulator simulazione sf simulation, fiction simultaneo ag simultanee, > simultaneitate sinagoga sf synagoga sincerità sf sinceritate, honestate, puressa, franchessa, veracitate, simplicitate sincero ag sincer, honeste, pur, franc, ver, simplice sincope sf syncope, > syncopar, syncopation, syncopal sincronizzare vt, synchronisar sincrono ag, synchrone, simultanee sindacale ag syndicato, > syndical, syndicalismo, syndicalista sindacare vt criticar, controlar sindaco sm burgomaestro, amm syndico, smp revisores de contos sindrome sf, syndrome sinedrio sm synedrio sinfonia sf symphonia, > symphonic singhiozzare vi singultar singhiozzo sm singulto singolare ag singular singolo sm singule, unic sinistra sf leve, sinistra, al leva, a sinistra, mano leve sinistro ag leve, sinistre anche nel senso morale sino v. fino sinodo sm synodo, > synodista sinonimo sm synonymo, > synonymic sinora av usque nunc, adhuc sinossi sf synopse sintassi sf syntaxe sintesi sf synthese sintetico ag synthetic, concise sintetizzare vt synthetisar sintomatico ag symptomatic sintomo sm symptoma, signal sintonia sf unisono, accordo, radio, syntonia, mettere/essere in sintonia: poner/esser in accordo, fig harmonia, regolatore di sintonia, condensator de syntonia, dispositivo de syntonisation, manopola di sintonia: button de syntonisation sintonizzare vt radio regular, syntonisar sintonizzatore sm radio, syntonisator sinuoso ag sinuose, > sinuositate, serpentin sipario sm tela sirena sf sirena, zool sirenios siringa sf med syringa, catetere, catheter sismico ag seismic, < seismo sismografo sm seismographo sistema sf systema, methodo, modo, more sistemare vt locar, collocar, implaciar, mettere in ordine: struer, ordinar, procurare un'occupazione ingagiar, dar sede o alloggio dar ubication, vr ordinar le proprie affaires, installar se, in un luogo stabilir se, sposarsi maritar se sistematico ag systematic, methodic, regular sistemazione sf arrangiamento, collocation, di lavoro empleo, di abitazione ubication situare vt situar, local/collocar, placiar situazione sf posizione situation, position, location, condizione condition triste, stato difficile slacciare vt dislaciar, disligar, discinger, distaccar, da bottoni disbuttonar slanciarsi vr lancear se, precipitar se, jectar se, lancear se con impeto, protender se slanciato ag svelte, magre slancio sm lanceamento, impeto, impulso slavato ag dislavate, pauco nitide, fig vage, imprecise sleale ag disloyal, dishoneste, perfide slegare vt disligar, distaccar slitta sf slitta, traha slittare vi scivolare glissar, auto, derapar, fig + postponer se slogare vt luxar, dislocar slogatura sf luxation, dislocamento sloggiare vi deserer de un loco, dislocar, remover, expeller smacchiare vt dismacular, nettar, mundar smacco sm ignominia, vergonia, affronto, mil disfacta, defaite smagliare vt dismaliar, dissuer, disfacer, rumper, brillare brillar, resplender, relucer, fulger smagliante ag brillante, fulgide, splendide smaliziato ag artificiose, astute, maligne smaltare vt smaltar, > smaltatura, vernissar smaltire vt digerer, denaro dissipar, sonno satiar se per dormir, dormir bastantemente, alcohol disebriar se, merci, scorta vender smalto sm smalt smania sf phrenesia, follia furiose, cibo gluttonia, rabbia rabie, furor, vivo desiderio aviditate, cupiditate, agitazione agitation, enervation smaniare vi agitar se nervosemente, inquietar se, rabiar, esser furiose smantellare vt dismantellar smarrimento sm perdita, aberration, emot disconcertamento, confusion, disordine, perturbation, perplexitate smarrire vt perder, via aberrar del, vr perder se, fig confunder se, devenir perplexe super smascherare vt dismascar smembrare vt dismembrar, dissecar smemorato ag obliviose, distracte, inconsiderate smentire vt dismentir, denegar, confutar, recusar, contradicer smentita sf, dismentito, denegation, confutation, recusation, contradiction smeraldo sm smaragdo smerciare vt mercar, vender smercio sm vendita smeriglio sm smerilio smettere vi cessar, abandonar, interrumper, abiti levar, disvestir se, cessar de portar smilzo ag gracile, magre, tenue, agile sminuire vt diminuer, reducer, vi diminuer, discrescer, levar sminuzzare vt micar, dispeciettar smistare vt assortir, classificar, treni manovrar smisurato ag dismensurate, immense smobilitare vt demobilisar, dimitter smodato ag immoderate, extravagante, excessive, disfrenate smoking sm abito smoking smontare vi scendere dismontar, descender, vt una cosa dismontar, discomponer, disfacer, fig amortir, discoragiar smorfia sf grimasse, visage grottesc smorfioso ag fig pudibunde, affectate smorto ag pallide, discolorate smorzare vt extinguer, amortir, sete appaciar, colori attenuar, fig placar, moderar smottamento sm glissamento de terreno smottare vi glissar, cader smunto ag pallide, emaciate, sic smuovere vt remover, cambiar de stilo, commuovere commover, ablandar, dall'inerzia succuter, da un proposito facer cambiar, vr mover se, cambiar idea smussare vt obtunder, blasar snaturato ag depravate, corrupte, inhuman snello ag agile, affusate, preste, alerte, prompte, rapide snervare vt enervar, irritar, debilitar, vr fatigar se, extenuar se snidare vt denichar, disannidar snob sm snob, > snobismo snobbare vt tractar con disprecio snocciolare vt disnuclear, enuclear, preghiere precar machinalmente snodare vt disnodar, solver snodo sm articulation, junctura, vr strada serpentar soave ag suave, dulce sobbalzare vi succuter se, supersaltar, saltar/levar se bruscamente sobbalzo sm salto, succussa, choc sobbarcare vt imponer alique a alicuno, vr submitter se a, assumer se le fardello de sobborgo sm suburbio sobillare vt incitar, instigar, excitar, provocar, sublevar, motinar sobrio ag sobrie, moderate socchiudere vt interaperir, semiaperir, lassar semiaperte soccombere vi succumber, morir soccorrere vt succurrer, adjutar, adjuvar, assister, relevar soccorso sm succurso, adjuta socialdemocrazia sf socialdemocratia, > socialdemocratic sociale ag social, del firma interprisa, association socialismo sm socialismo, > socialista società sf societate, association, circulo, club, liga, compania, corporation socievole ag sociabile, affabile, amicabile socio sm socio, partenario, membro soda sf soda sodalizio sm societate, association, amicitate, confraternitate soddisfare vt satisfacer, expler, promessa complir, sete, fame appaciar soddisfazione sf satisfaction, complimento, gratification, contento, reparation, expiation sodo ag dur, compacte, solide, firme, stabile, stante, av fortemente, profundemente, durmente sofà sm sofa, confortabile sofferenza sf sufferentia, dolor, patimento sofferto ag sufferite, fig vivite, experimentate soffiare vt sufflar, sufflar al aure de un persona, fig: segreto + susurrar, vr sufflar se le naso soffice ag molle, blande, > ablandar, dulce, morbide soffio sm sufflo soffitta sf mansarda soffitto sm plafon, tecto soffocare vt suffocar, fig occultar, retener soffriggere vt friger/rostir legiermente soffrire vi sufferer, patir, sopportare supportar, tolerar soffritto sm cibollas frite legiermente imblondite un poco soffuso ag diffundite, expanse sofisticare vt sophisticar, adulterar sofisticato ag sophisticate, adulterate soggettivo ag subjective soggetto sm subjecto, thema, re soggezione sf subjection, submission, subordination, emot. reverentia, obsequio, embarasso, timor, respecto sogghignare vi surrider ironicamente, > surriso ironic soggiogare vt subjectar soggiornare vi sojornar, viver, remaner, star soggiorno sm sojorno, sala sala, hall soglia sf limine, ostio, fig principio sogliola sf solea sognare vt soniar, desirar, vi soniar, imaginar, lassar currer le imagination sognatore sm soniator sogno sm sonio soia sf bot soja sol sm mus sol solaio sm mansarda solamente av solmente, non solmente ... sed etiam solare ag solar solcare vt sulcar, arar, il mare + cruciar solco sm sulco soldato sm soldato, milite soldo sm soldo, moneta, pecunia sole sm sol, il face sol, prender sol, colpo de sol solenne ag solemne, formal, grave, serie solennità sf solemnitate, < solemnisar solere vi soler, haber le habitude de solerzia sf diligentia, assiduitate, accuratessa solfato sm sulfato solfeggio sm solfeggio, > solfeggiar solfuro sm sulfure solidale ag solidari solidarietà sf solidaritate, leg + responsabilitate commun solidificare vt solidificar, indurar se solidità sf soliditate, compactessa, duressa, stabilitate solido sm solido, ag solide, compacte, dur, stabile soliloquio sm soliloquio solista sf solista solitamente av solitemente, generalmente, de costume solitario ag solitari, sm solitario solito ag abituale solite, customari, habitual, usuale consuete, ordinari, essere solito a soler, di solito habitualmente, al solito como sempre solitudine sf solitude sollecitare vt affrettare hastar, pressar, implorare sollicitar, incitare incitar, stimular, insistere insister sollecito ag prompte, rapide, sm sollicitation sollecitudine sf sollicitude, celeritare, rapiditate, haste, fig promptitude solleticare vt titillar, fig blandir se sollevamento sm elevation, sublevamento, pesi sublevamento de pesos, insurrezione insurrection, rebellion sollevare vt elevar, altiar, sublevar, hissar, da un dovere relevar, alleviar, questione, gazzarra causar, promover, vr elevar se etc. fig: ribellarsi insurger, rebellar se sollievo sm alleviation, facilitation, conforto consolation, reconforto solo ag sol, mi sol preoccupation, viver sol, sentir se sol, unic solstizio sm solstitio, > solstitial soltanto av solmente, solo solubile ag solubile soluzione sf solution, explication solvente sm dissolvente soma sf carga, fardello, peso somaro sm asino somiglianza sf resimilantia, similitude, analogia somigliare vt resimilar, esser resimilante analoge, simile, assimilar somma sf summa, addition, ammontare integre amonta, quantitate sommare vt summar, adder, amontar sommario ag summari, breve, concise, succincte, resumite, sm summario, résumé sommergere vt merger, submerger, immerger, inondare inundar, fig affundar sommergibile sm submergibile, submarino sommesso ag a medie/basse voce, servile submisse, servil, humile somministrare vt administrar un therapia, subministrar, provider sommità sf culmine, summitate, < apice sommo ag summe, supreme, magne, le plus alte, major, maxime, sm culmine, apice sommossa sf tumulto, revolta, rebellion, insurrection sonaglio sm tintinno, di mucca sonalia sonda sf sonda sondaggio sm sondage, exploration sondare vt sondar, explorar, verificar sonetto sm sonetto, > sonettero, sonettar sonnambulo sm somnambulo, > somnambulismo sonnecchiare vi, somnoler, dormir legiermente, facer un somno curte sonnifero sm somnifero, soporifero, ag somnifere sonno sm somno, haber somno, somno profunde, profondo sopor sonnolenza sf somnolentia, < somnolente sonoro ag sonor, resonante sontuoso ag sumptuose, splendide, magnific sopire vt mettere a dormire sopir, addormir, narcotisar, fig: calmare cunar in securitate, quietar, calmar, appaciar, mitigar, sedar, lenir soporifero ag soporifere, soporose, somnifere soppesare vt pesar, ponderar, fig calcular soppiantare vt supplantar, expulsar, chassar, displaciar soppiatto di ~ furtivemente, latentemente sopportare vt supportar, indurar, sufferer, tolerar soppressione sf suppression, abolition sopprimere vt supprimer, reprimer, deler, abolir, abrogar, annullar, cassar, uccidere occider sopra prep giacente sur, sovrastante super, av supra soprabito sm supertoto, paletot F sopracciglio sm supercilio sopraccoperta sf di nave ponte superior sopraffare vt dominare dominar, opprimere opprimer, vincere vincer, superar, con inganno deciper sopraffazione sf mil defection sopraffino ag superfin, de prime qualitate sopraggiungere vi supervenir, intervenir, immiscer se, accadere evenir improvisemente soprannaturale ag supernatural, celeste soprannome sm supernomine soprannominare vt supernominar soprano sm soprano, > sopranista soprappensiero av: ~ esser pensative/ preoccupate soprascarpa sf superscarpa, galocha soprascritta sf superinscription, inscription soprassalto sm, suprasalto, ~ de abrupto, subitemente, de, suprasalto, improvisemente soprassedere vi expectar, attender, differire morar, postponer, remandar soprattutto av super toto, maxime sopravvenire vi supervenir, evenir, occurrer sopravvento sm predominantia, prevalentia, dominantia sopravvivere vt superviver a sopruso sm injuria, injustitia, abuso soqquadro sm confusion, chaos, disordine sorbetto sm, sorbetto sorbire vt sorber, ingurgitar, fig supportar sordido ag sordide, miserabile, vil sordina sf surdina, amortitor sordità sf surditate sordo ag surde sordomuto ag surdemute sorella sf soror, > sororal, sororastra sorgente sf fonte, fontana sorgere vi surger surg/surrect, levar se sormontare vt superar, surmontar sornione sm simulator, hypocrita, ag astute, furtive sorpassare vt passar, ultrapassar, superar, transpassar, superare exceller sorprendere vt surprender, stuper, attrappar sorpresa sf surprisa, meravilia, stupefaction, irruzione incursion sorreggere vt sustener, appoiar, fig adjutar, vr sustener se sorridere vi surrider sorriso sm surriso sorseggiare vt bibettar, sorber sorpt, saporar, biber sorso sm gorgata sorta sf sorta, specie, typo, di sorta de necun specie sorte sf sorte, tirar al sorte, hasardo, fato fato, destino, fortuna sorteggiare vt tirar al sorte, prop. H.P., sortegiar sorteggio sm tirage al sorte sortilegio sm sortilegio sortire vt obtener, attinger, vi sortir, exir sortita sf sortita, resultato, responsa/replica sin hesitation, battuta argutia, facetia sorveglianza sf surveliantia, vigilantia, custodia sorvegliare vt surveliar, vigilar, custodiar sorvolare vt supervolar, transvolar, con gli occhi percurrer, omettere omitter, saltar, passar sosia sf sosia sospendere vt suspender anche fig, appendere pender, interrompere interrumper, haltar sospensione sf suspension, interruption, ajornamento sospeso ag suspendite, pendite, interrotto interrumpite, rinviato ajornate, postponite, d'animo: incerto, perplesso dubitose, incerte, hesitante, comm debite, non pagate sospettare vt suspectar, diffider de un persona, temere timer sospetto sm suspicion, cadere in sospetto render se suspecte, ag suspecte, suspiciose, ambigue, equivoc sospettoso ag suspiciose sospingere vt pulsar in ante, fig incitar, incoragiar, impeller sospirare vt suspirar, gemer, anhelar, anelare appeter, anhelar, desirar ardentemente sospiro sm suspiro, gemito sosta sf halto, pausa, arresto, cessation, interruption, reposo, tregua, tregua sostantivo ag substantivo, > substantive sostanza sf substantia, > substantial, substantialitate; materia, stoffa, sf benes immobile, proprietates, ricchessa, patrimonio sostanzioso ag substantiose, nutritive sostare vi facer un pausa/halto, reposar se, interrumper se sostegno sm sustenimento, supporto, appoio, pedestallo sostenere vt sustener, supportar, appoiar, portar, nutrire etc. sustentar, resistere resister a, sustener, patrocinare favorar, recommendar, aiutare adjutar, assister, affermare mantener, affirmar, asserer sostenitore sm sustentor, defensor sostentamento sm mezzi di sostentamento mantenentia sostentate vt sustentar, mantener sostenuto ag v. sostenere, riservato reservate, rigide, inflexibile, frigide, stile elevate, prezzi continuemente alte sostituire vt substituer, reimplaciar, suppler sostituto sm substituto, reimplaciamento, supplente sostituzione sf substitution, reimplaciamento, suppletion sottaceti smp cuc, pickles, conservas in salmuria/vinagre sottana sf sottana, suttana sotterfugio sm subterfugio, > subterfugir, astutia, fraude, expediente, da una difficoltà escappatoria sotterraneo ag subterranee, sm subterraneo sotterrare vt interrar, inhumar, sepelir sepult sottigliezza sf tenuitate, magrezza magressa, sofisticheria subtilisation sophisteria, fig.: acutezza astutia, perspicacitate sottile ag subtil, tenue, gracile, acute sottilizzare vi subtilisar, sophistisar sottintendere vt comprender, è sottinteso il es clar obvie, natural, evidente sottinteso ag natural, obvie, clar, evidente sotto prep sub, infra, av infra, subtus sottofondo sm fundo, teatrale coulisse F, radio ruito de coulisse, costr fundamento sottolineare vt sublinear, emphatisar, evidentiar sottomarino sm/ag submersibile sottomettere vt submitter, subjectar, subjugar, prosternar sottopassaggio sm subpassage, passage inferior/ subterranee sottoporre vt subjacer a, submitter, subjectar, subjugar, poner sub, exponer a, vr rendersi soggetto subjectar se, submitter se, subire sufferer, sobbarcarsi interprender, rassegnarsi submitter se, render se, ceder sottoscala sm, subscala sottoscrivere vt subscriber, subsignar, adherer a sottoscrizione sf subscription, adhesion sottosegretario sm, subsecretario sottosopra av inverse, fig in disordine sottostare vt fig submitter se, ceder sottosuolo sm subterraneo sottoterra ag subterranee sottoveste sf subgonnella sottovoce av a voce basse sottrarre vt subtraher, abstraher, rubare robar, detrarre deducer, appropriarsi indebitamente pecular, liberare liberar, nascondere celar, vr escappar, evitar, eluder, evader sottrazione sf subtraction, abstraction, deduction, furto sovente av sovente, subinde, saepe sovrabbondare vi superabundar sovraccaricare vt supercargar sovraccarico sm supercarga sovrannaturale ag supernatural sovrano ag soveran, sm soverano sovrapporre vt superponer, coprire parzialmente, imbricar, fig coincider, supraponer sovrastare vt essere imminente essere saliente super, esser imminente, minacciare menaciar sovrintendente sm superintendente, > superintendentia, inspector sovrintendere vi superintender, inspicer sovrumano ag superhuman, supernatural sovvenire vi a un bisogno subvenir, adjutar, assister, ricordare rememorar sovvenzione sf subvention, subsidio, adjuta pecuniari sovversivo ag subversive, > subversion, extremista sovvertire vt subverter, transformar, perturbar, superar spaccare vt finder, rumper, legno, con l'ascia: hachar, scinder, dividere partir, fig scinder, divider spaccatura sf fissura, findimento, finditura, ruptura, scienza fission, fig: scission, division spacciare vt sbrigare, spedire expedir, vendere vender, trafficar, mitter in circulation, divulgare divulgar, reportar, vr finger se, simular spacciatore sm venditor, distributor, trafficator, diffunditor, divulgator, propagator spaccio sm vendita, bottega boteca, magazin, mil cantina spacchettare vi dispacchettar, discassar spacco sm v. spaccatura spaccone sm fanfaron, vantardo spada sf spada, gladio, daga spaesato ag fig alien, qui sta foras del proprie ambiente/elemento natural, confuse, perplexe spaghetti smp spaghetti spago sm corda, cordetta, lacio di canapa: de cannabe spalancare vt aperir con violentia/largemente, rimanere con la bocca spalancata: remaner con le bucca aperte, le braccia extender, occhi levar, libro, bocca aperir spalare vt levar/mover con un pala spalatura sf le palar spalla sf spatula, humero spalletta sf, parapetto spalliera sf di sedia dorso, appoio, fundo, ginnastica spaliera spallina sf humeral spalmare vt unguento linir, unguer, burro extender spalto sm grado, fortif barriera, glacis spandere vt disseminar, disperger, diffunder, emitter, emanar, liquidi effunder, perder, effluer, burro extender, fig propagar spanna sf palmo spannare vi scumar, discremar sparare vt tirar, discargar sparatoria sf tiro incessante, tiralieria, excambio de tiros, fusilada sparecchiare vt levar le copertos de, nettar le tabula spareggio sm differentia, disparitate, deficit, sport ? In play off, F barrage, S desempate spargere vt disperger, dispersar, disseminar, dissipar, effunder, diffunder, divulgar, sparger spruzzare! spargimento sm il versare effusion, il gettare in più parti dispersion sparire vt disparer, eclipsar se, evanescer, far sparire escamotar, esser robate sparlare vi parlar mal de, denigrar, di qualcuno dicer alique de alcuno sparo sm tiro, discarga sparpagliare vt dispersar, disperger, vr disbandar se sparso ag versato effuse, versate, cosparso dispersate, sciolto laxe, libere, mil aperte spartire vt repartir, divider, compartir spartito sm partition spartitraffico sm, refugio, d'autostrada, banda median sparuto ag magre, tenue, emaciate, scarse, gruppo parve, reducite sparviero sm falcon spasimante sm galante, admirator, ag languide, languorose, suspirante spasimare vi sufferer, suspirar de amor spasimo sm fisico dolor, sufferentia, morale angustia, affliction spasmo sm spasmo, convulsion, dolor spasmodico sm spasmodic, convulsive, angustiose spassionato ag impartial, sin passion spasso sm diversion, intertenimento, andare a spasso: promenar se spatola sf spatula spauracchio sm espaventaculo, phantasma spavaldo ag audace, insolente, petulante spaventare vt espaventar, terrer spaventapasseri sm espaventaaves spavento sm espavento, terror, timor, pavor spaventoso ag espaventabile, terribile, horribile spaziare vi spatiar, vagar, imbraciar spazientire vt impatientiar, vr perder le patientia, impatientiar se spazio sm spatio spazioso ag spatiose, large, vaste, ample spazzacamino sm scopacamino, nettacamino, mundacamino, disfuliginator spazzare vt scopar, brossar, spazzare via: eliminar spazzatura sf scopatura, immunditias, residuos spazzino sm scopator de strata spazzola sf brossa spazzolare vt brossar spazzolino sm da denti brossa de dentes specchiare vt specular, reflecter, vr specular se, reflecter se, reguardar se specchio sm speculo speciale ag special, particular specialista sm specialista, technico, experto specialità sf specialitate specializzare vt specialisar, particularisar specialmente av specialmente, presertim specie sf specie, sorta, classe, qualitate specie av particularmente, specialmente specificare vt specificar, mentionar explicitemente, relatar in detalio specifico ag specific, particular, precise, definite, determinate speculare ag specular speculare vi ogni senso specular speculazione sf speculation spedire vt expedir, mandar, inviar, remitter, diriger un littera a alcuno spedizione sf expedition, invio spedizioniere sm expeditor, firma de expedition spegnere vt fuoco extinguer, auto stationar, parcar, macchinari stoppar telev. disconnecter, rancore extinguer, cancellar, vr morir, disparer spellare vt dispellar, pellar, decorticar, excoriar, spoliar spelonca sf, spelunca, cava, caverna, grotta spendere vt expender, dispender, tempo passar, emplear spennare vt displumar spensierato ag legier, leve, frivole, dispreoccupate, allegre, neg inconsiderate spento ag extinguite/extincte, stoppate, disconnectite, scialbo triste, morte speranza sf sperantia sperare vt sperar, aspettarsi expectar, vr sperare in: confider in sperduto ag perdite, isolato remote, solitari, sporadic, imbarazzato embarassate sperequazione sf disproportion, inequalitate, repartition inequal spergiurare vi perjurar, jurar falsemente spergiuro sm atto perjurio, persona perjuro, ag perjur sperimentale ag experimental sperimentare vt experimentar, experir sperma sm sperma, > spermatic spermatozoo sm spermatozoon sperone sm sporon, > sporonamento, geogr promontorio sperperare vt dissipar, dilapidar, disperder, profunder, guastar spesa sf expensa, dispensa, costo sumpto, costo, compera, compras, acquisitiones, andare a far la spesa: facer, compras le compra, borsa della spesa: sacco a provisiones spesso ag spisse, denso + dense, liquidi crasse, viscose, av sovente, subinde, frequentemente spessore sm v. spesso, spissor, crassitude, densitate spettabile ag estimate spettacolo sm spectaculo, exposition spettanza sf: mia/~ etc. de competentia/pertinentia mie/tue spettare vi pertiner a, spetta a lui... il es su deber... spettatore sm spectator spettinare vt dispectinar, disordinar, agitar, perturbar spettro sm spectro, phantasma spezie sfp species, > speciero spezzare vt ridurre a pezzi dispeciar, rompere rumper, finder, fig interrumper spezzatino sm cuc ragout F spezzettare vt minutiar spia sf spion, delatore delator, informator, indizio signo, proba, evidentia, luminosa lumine de advertimento spiacente ag desolate, dolente, sono spiacente di... io regretta... spiacevole ag regrettabile, disagradabile spiaggia sf plagia spianare vt nivellar, applanar, rectificar, lisiar, edifici demolir, deler spianata sf plana spiano sm: tutto ~ continuemente, sin interruption spiantato sm fig povretto, povre diabolo spiare vt spiar, spionar spiazzo sm spatio aperte, placia, v. radura spiccare vt il volo volar, un salto saltar, un mandato emanar, signar, staccar abscinder, resaltar, distaccar se spiccato ag notabile, relevante spicchio sm segmento, sector, trencho spicciarsi vr hastar se spicciolata sf ~ separatemente, in parve gruppos spicciolo sm moneta minute, penny spicco sm relievo, intensitate, vivacitate, fare spicco: esser conspicue/saliente spiedo sm spido spiegamento sm formation, disposition spiegare vt explicar, enarrar, exponer, stendere displicar se, poner, ostentar, mil poner in formation spiegazione sf explication spiegazzare vt corrugar spietato ag impietose, cruel, pertinace spifferare vt ruitar, revelar, divulgar spiga sf spica spigliato ag alacre, prompte, agile, libere spigolare vt facer spicilegio spigolo sm angulo, bordo, canto spilla sf broche, crampa spillare vt crampar spillo sm spinula spilorcio sm avaro, meschino spina sf spina, aculeo, tribolazione tormento, tribulation, difficultate, fis clave de contacto, mecc cavilia, lisca spina de pisce, birra alla spina bira del barril spinaci smp spinace, solo pl. spinacia spinale ag spinal spingere vt pulsar, facer avantiar, indurre inducer, instigar, incitar, vi avantiar spinoso ag spinose spinta sf pulsata, stimulo spionaggio sm spionage spiovere vi cessar de pluver, ricadere cader spira sf spira spiraglio sm fissura, raggio radio, fig exito, remedio, escappatoria spirale sf/ag spiral spirare vi soffio sufflar, morire expirar, morir, scadere perimer spiritato ag indemoniate, folle, espaventate spiritismo sm spiritismo spirito sm spirito, pneuma, fantasma phantasma, spectro, arguzia argutia, essenza spirito, essentia spiritosaggine sf spirituositate, burla, joco, argutia spiritoso ag spirituose, facete, burlesc spirituale ag spiritual splendere vi brillar, resplender, lucer, relucer, rutilar splendido ag splendide, magnific, clar, gloriose splendore sm splendor, magnificentia spodestare vt deponer, destituer spoglia sf spolia, cadavere, restos spogliare vt spoliar se, disvestir se, privar se de, denudar spogliatoio sm vestiario, camera de vestir, cabinetto de toilette spoglio ag spoliate, denudate, disvestite, sm selection, examination, scrutinio computo, scrutinio spola sf navetta spoletta sf cocon spolpare vt discarnar, fig mangiar toto, finir su repasto, consummar spolverare vt dispulverar, vi + mundar sponda sf riva riva, litore, fiume bordo, litore, letto bordo, barca appoio, parapetto, parapectore spontaneo ag spontanee, voluntari spopolare vt dispopular, fig attraher turbas, enthusiasmar sporadico ag sporadic, rar sporcare vt polluer, immundar, sordidar, macular sporcizia sf sordiditate, porcheria, immondizia scopatura, immunditia sporco ag sordide, fede, immunde, polluite, maculate, moralmente dishoneste obscen sporgenza sf arch salientia sporgere vt extender, projectar, traher foras, vi projectar se, salir, esser saliente/prominente, avantiar se, exir, salir, inclinar se, denunziare presentar un denuncia, denunciar, vr inclinar/ propender se al fenestra sport sm sport, > sportive sporta sf corbe, paniero sportello sm piccola porta portetta, ostio, p. es. di biglietteria fenestra, billeteria sportivo ag sportive sposa sf sposa, sponsa, uxor sposalizio sm nuptias, sponsalias, maritage sposare vt maritar, sposar, fig adoptar, adherer a sposo sm sposo, sponso spossatezza sf debilitate, fatiga, lassitude, languor, exhaustion spostare vt displaciar, dislocar, transferer, mover, cambiar de sito, differire differer, cambiar, vr mover se, transferer se spranga sf barra, transversa, di porta pessulo, d'inferriata barra de grillia sprazzo sm, resperso, projection, radio, fig fulgure, scintillamento sprecare vt dissipar, perder, dilapidar, guastar, deperir, residuar, vr perder le tempore spreco sm dissipation, dilapidation, guastage, dispendio, prodigalitate spregevole ag dispreciabile, contemptibile spregiudicato ag audace, disinteressate, impartial, disinvolto inembarassate, inaffectate, disinvolte, in negativo inscrupulose, sin conscientia spremere vt comprimer, pressurar, exprimer, fig extorquer, robar spremuta sf costruire con ada: limonada, citronada, orangiada, etc sprezzante ag disdignose, contemptuose, dispreciatori sprigionare vt fig liberar, emitter, mandar, exhalar sprizzare vt asperger, irrorar, syringar, erumper, emitter, vi exploder sprofondare vi submerger, affundar se, immerger se, fig perder/abysmar se, collaber, cader in ruina, abstraher se in le lectura sproloquio sm garrulada, verbositate, divagation verbal spronare vt sporonar, incitar, stimular sprone sm sporon, arch pilastro de appoio, fig stimulo sproporzionato ag disproportionate, asymmetric sproporzione sf disproportion, manco de symmetria spropositato ag exaggerate, monstruose, enorme, prodigiose, colossal sproposito sm stultitia, stupiditate, error grossier sprovveduto ag disproviste, destitute, impreparate sprovvisto ag disproviste, carente de, alla sprovvista: improvisemente spruzzare vt sparger, irrorar, vaporisar spruzzo sm projection spudorato ag impudente, audace spugna sf spongia spugnoso ag spongiose spulciare vt togliere le pulci expulicar, fig examinar minutiosemente, cerner, cribrar, setassar spuma sf spuma, scuma spumante sm vino spumante/effervescente, champagne spumeggiare vi spumar, effervescer spumone sm gelato de fructos spuntare vt rompere la punta obtunder, levare spilli disattacchar spinulas, dispinular, controllare facendo un segno poner un marca, superare succeder, superar, cominciare a nascere apparer, surger spuntino sm repasto legier, leve repasto spunto sm occasion, inspiration, motivo, parola indice, allusion indirecte, exordio spurgare vt purgar, excrescer, nettar sputare vi spuer sput, expuer, sputar, > sputation, expectorar sputo sm sputo, > sputiera squadra sf sport equipa, tecn esquadra, mil esquadron squadrare vt foglio quadrar, misurare con l'occhio mesurar con le oculos, fig ocular, observar squadriglia sf, esquadrilia, aerei esquadra de chassa squadrone sm esquadron squagliare vt funder se, liquefacer se, vr disfacer se, liquescer, fig escappar a, subtraher se a squalifica sf disqualification squalificare vt disqualificar, fig discreditar se squallido ag de mal aspecto, miserabile, desolate, sordide squallore sm semblantia miserabile, miseria, desolation, sordidessa squalo sm squalo, > squaloide squama sf squama, > squamose, squamar squarciagola ~ av al culmine del proprie voce, a altissime voce, critar forte squarciare vt lacerar, diveller, eveller squartare vt dismembrar, macellar, abatter squattrinato ag sin moneta, povre squilibrare vt disequilibrar, distabilisar squilibrio sm disequilibrio, distabilisation mentale alienation, dementia, follia squillante ag resonante, sonor squillare vi resonar, sonar, reverberar, carillonar squillo sm sono, tono, resonantia, colpo de trompa, ragazza squillo prostituta squisito ag exquisite, > exquisitessa, deliciose, carattere suave, gentil, delicate squittire vi stridular, strepitar, garrular, gemer, cracchettar, critaliar sradicare vt eradicar, eveller, extirpar, fig eliminar sragionare vi disrationar sregolato ag intemperate, immoderate, disordinate, dissolute stabile ag stabile, firme, permanente, sm edificio, construction, proprietate stabilimento sm stabilimento, establimento, fabrica, instituto, stabilimento balneare: station balnear, stabilimento termale: thermas stabilire vt rendere fermo stabilir, establir, decretare: decerner, statuer, instituer, constituer, sancir, deliberare: deliberar, come fatto: constatar stabilità sf stabilitate, firmessa stabilizzare vt stabilisar, arrangiar, accommodar stabilizzatore vt stabilisator staccare vt distaccar, disjunger, separar, segregar, divider, partir, dissociar, disunir, eveller, cessare il lavoro terminar, vr fig abandonar staccionata sf barriera, steccato palissada stadio sm stadio staffa sf staffa staffetta sf staffetta stagionale ag saisonal, labor saisonal, obrero saisonal, vendita saisonal stagionare vt condimentar, facer maturar, legno: facer siccar, vino: reposar stagionato ag condimentate, maturate, siccate, reposate stagione sf saison F, station stagliarsi vr esser conspicue/saliente, silhouettar, facer se vider in relievo, projectar stagnante sf stagnante, fig + paralysate stagnare vt stagnar, coprire con stagno stannar, saldare soldar, rendere impermeabile impermeabilisar, fig paralysar stagno sm d'acqua stagno, metallo stanno stagnola sf folio de stanno stalagmite sf stalagmite, > stalagmitic stalattite sf stalactite, > stalactitic stalla sf stabulo, boveria stallone sm stallon stamattina av iste matina stambecco sm capro salvage, capra del roccas, rupicapra prop. T.C. stampa sf impression, giornalismo pressa, stampato impresso, imprimito, publication, foto copia, riproduzione reproduction stampare vt libri, giornali imprimer, publicar stampatello sm in characteres de imprimeria, in litteras capital typographic stampella sf crucia stampo sm modulo, fig character, typo stanare vt pulsar/chassar foras del cava stancare vt fatigar, exhaurir, dar fastidio molestar, fastidiar stanchezza sf fatiga, lassitude stanco ag fatigate, exhaurite, lasse, fastidiate standardizzare vt standardisar, > standard, standardisation stanga sf barra stangata sf colpo de barra, succussa, choc stanotte av iste nocte stante ag stante, currente, presente, sè ~ a parte, independente, ~ tosto, immediatemente, prep a causa de stantio ag rancide, > rancer, non fresc, vetule stantuffo sm piston, fuste stanza sf camera, piccola cubiculo, cella, camera de banio, poet stanza I stanziare vt destinar, fixar, stabilir, erogar, inscriber in le budget stappare vt discorcar stare vi star, permaner, remaner, restar, abitare viver, demorar, sojornar, essere situato esser situate, consistere consister, le cose stanno cosí le cosas es assi, stare in me depender de me, starci acceptar, esser de accordo, stare per: esser preste a, stare a vedere sperar de vider starnutire vi sternutar, > sternutamento, sternutation, sternutatori stasera av iste vespere/a stasi sf pathol: stagnazione di sangue stase, fig immobilisation, paralyse, stagnation statale ag statal, sm empleato statal statista sm statista, homine de stato/politic statistica sf statistica, > statistic stato sm stato stato de cosas, esser in stato de facer un cosa, homine de stato, colpo de stato, nation, condition, classe, stato d'accusa imputation statua sf statua, > statuari statura sf statura, altessa statuto sm statuto stavolta av iste vice stazionare vi star, stationar, auto stoppar, haltar, parcar stazionario ag stationari stazione sf station, di servizio: station de gasolina stazza sf tonnage stecca sf di legno baston, virga, barra, pertica, bigliardo baston de biliardo, colpo false, stonatura nota false/erronee stecchino sm spina mundadentes stecchito ag sic, aride, rigide, inamidate, dur, cadere stecchito cader morte, sbigottito stupefacte stele sf petra/columna tumbal/sepulcral stella sf stella, astro, tip asterisco, stella alpina edelweiss D, leontopodio alpin stellato ag stellate stelo sm pedunculo, stirpe stemma sf insignia nobiliari, armas stemperare vt diluer, funder stendardo sm standardo stendere vt distender, extender, disponer, exponer, distribuer, un testo rediger stenografia sf stenographia, > stenographista, stenographic, stenographiar stentare vi penar se a, effortiar se a, haber difficultate a stento sm: privation, carentia, manco, besonio, necessitate, miseria, pena, ~ con effortio stentoreo ag stentoree, < stentore steppa sf steppa sterco sm stercore, > stercorari, stercorar, stercorario stereofonico ag, stereophonic stereotipato ag stereotypate, < stereotypo, stereotypic, stereotypia sterile ag sterile, improductive, aride, desolate, fig van, inutile sterilità sf sterilitate, improductivitate sterilizzare vt sterilisar sterlina sf moneta libra sterling sterminare vt exterminar, massacrar, extirpar, destruer sterminato ag exterminate, vasto infinite, immense, dismisurate sterminio sm extermination, massacro, destruction sterno sm sterno, > sternal sterpi smp arbustalia, boscalia sterrare vi excavar, fossar, foder, disinterrar sterzare vi tornar, volver, diriger, guidar, manovrar, facer via pro sterzo sm rota del governaculo, auto volante stesso ag mesme, ipse, pron le mesme stesura sf redaction, scriptura stetoscopio sm stethoscopio, < stethoscopia stia sf stabulo, stipa prop. T.C., per conigli coniliera stigma sf stigma, > stigmatisar censurar, disaprobar, stigmatisation, marca stigmate sfp stigmata stilare vt rediger, transcriber stile sf, stylo, stilo, haber stilo, more, habito, moda stillicidio sm percolamento, guttage stilografica sf penna stylographic stima sf estima, valutation, appreciation, examine, inspection stimare vt estimar, valutar, appreciar, vr considerar se, creder se stimolante ag stimulante, excitante, interessante stimolare vt stimular, excitar, incitar, sporonar, exhortar stimolo sm stimulo, excitation, impulso, incentivo stinco sm tibia stingere vt discolorar, distinger, vi discolorar se, distinger se, pallidir stipare vt stipar, reimpler, comprimer, plenar stipendiare vt stipendiar dare una borsa di studio, salariar, pagar le salario le soldo stipendio sm stipendio borsa di studio, salario, paga, soldo stipite sm poste de porta de fenestra stipulare vt stipular, > stipulation, concordar, rediger stirare vt repassar a ferro, le braccia extender, allongar stirpe sf stirpe stitichezza sf constipation stitico ag constipate, obstruite stiva sf stiva, > stivar stivale sm botta, bottina stizza sf ira, cholera stizzoso ag adirate, irate, irascibile stoccafisso sm gado siccate stoccata sf colpo de spada, fig colpo de flanco stock sm stock stoffa sf panno, drappo, texito stoico sm stoico, > stoic, stoicismo stola sf eccl stola, pelliccia collar de pellicia stolto ag stulte, stupide stomaco sm stomacho, ventre, dar di stomaco vomitar stonare vi mal accordar se, discordar, fig disturbar stonatura sf discordantia, nota false stop sm stop! halt! stoppa sf stoppa stoppia sf stupula stoppino sm micca, mecha myxa storcere vt distorquer, retorquer, torquer, deformar stordimento sm esturdimento, assurdamento stordire vt esturdir, stupefacer, assurdar, confunder storia sf historia, conto, narration, faccenda question, sfp excusas, pretextos storico ag historic, sm historico storione sm sturion stormire vi passar ruitosemente, susurrar, murmurar stormo sm turba, volo stornare vt averter, diverter, comm transferer, diverter storno sm detornamento, diversion, distraction, deviation, zool sturno storpiare vt stropiar, deformar storpio sm stropiato, ag stropiate, deforme storta sf torno, spira, recipiente retorta, arch voluta, med dislocation, luxation, distorsion storto ag torte, torquite, curve, sinuose, tortuose stoviglie sfp olleria, plattos, vasculos strabico ag strabe, > strabismo strabiliare vt stupefacer, surprender strabuzzare vt rolar le oculos stracciare vt lacerar, dilacerar, diveller, rumper straccio sm panno, pannello, prop. Ruhrig: pannacio, drappacio straccione sm povretto stracco ag fatigate stracolmo ag troppo plen, replenate stracotto ag troppo cocite/cocte strada sf strata, via, sentiero cammino, itinere stradale ag stratal strafalcione sm error strafare vi exaggerar strafottente ag impudente, impertinente, insolente strage sf massacro, carnage, di animali macellamento stralciare vt retraher, extraher, reducer, taliar, secar, prender de, compensar, equalisar, liquidar stralunare vt gli occhi: rolar le oculos stralunato ag indisposite, anxie stramazzare vi cader pesantemente a terra, abatter se sur le solo, prosternar se strame sm palea, feno, forrage, portata, ventrata stranezza sf estranitate, bizarria strangolare vt strangular, suffocar straniero ag estranie, alien, sm estraniero, inimico, invasor strano ag estranie, insolite straordinario ag extraordinari, exceptional, inusual, singular, remarcabile, sm horas extraordinari strapazzare vt maltractar, abusar de, miscer, vr fatigar se strapazzato ag maltractate, abusate, miscite, ovos miscite strapiombo sm precipitio strapotere sm excesso de poter, abuso de poter strappare vt lacerar, diveller, aveller, separar, rumper strappo sm laceration, ruptura strapuntino sm sede plicabile, sede de reserva straripare vt disbordar, inundar strascicare vt traher, ir trainante le pedes, le parole pronunciar lente e pesantemente strascico sm consequentia, continuation, effecto, veste traino, cauda stratagemma sf stratagema, maneo strategia sf strategia, > strategic, strategista strato sm strato, revestimento, di vernice application stratosfera sf stratosphera, > stratospheric stravagante ag extravagante, bizarre, eccentric, original, estranie stravaganza sf extravagantia, bizarria, eccentricitate, originalitate, estranitate stravedere vi fig favorar, esser folle pro stravolgere vt fig turbar, torquer, falsificar straziare vt torturar, ruinar, tormentar, enoiar strazio sm tortura, ruina, tormento, agonia, enoio strega sf maga stregare vt fig incantar, fascinar stregone sm mago stregua sf ~ di del mesme modo, similemente, à la..., in comparation con, simile a stremare vt exhaurir, fatigar stremo sm ~ al limite de strenna sf, strena, dono de natal strenuo ag forte, infatigabile, valente strepito sm strepito, stridor strepitoso ag strepitose, fig sensational, enorme stretta sf prisa, caption, dolore angustia, dolor strettamente av ben, forte, strictemente, firmemente, solidemente, rigorosemente, hermeticamente strettezza sf strictessa, tension, firmessa, rigor, sfp miseria, paupertate stretto ag stricte, vicino clause, di vestito tense, rigoroso firme, rigorose, sever, limitato limitate, setaccio, pettine fin, scarso scarse, conciso concise, succincte, laconic, amico intime, sm gorga, passage stricte, di mare stricto, stretto di petto asthmatic, tenere stretto: tener firme, lo stretto necessari lo strictemente/absolutemente necessari strettoia sf strictura, passage stricte, fig grande difficultate striare vt, striar, zebrar striato ag, striate, >, striar, zebrar stricnina sf strychnina stridente ag stridente, stridulante, fig acute, argute stridere vi strider, stridular, critar, raspar, fig discordar, confliger stridio sm stridulation, crito acute. stridore sm stridor stridulo ag stridule, acute strigliare vt brossar, striliar, pectinar strillare vi critar, vociferar, fig ulular strillo sm crito, vociferation, fig ululation strillone sm critardo, critator public, venditor ambulante, venditor de jornales striminzito ag restringite, deperite, exigue strimpellare vi, sonaciar le piano, facer tintinnar, jocar pigremente stringa sf cordon, corda stringato ag concise, concludente, pressate stringere vt stringer strict, serrar, afferrare caper, sasir, impugnare impugnar, il cuore affliger striscia sf banda, stria, lista, fascia, linea strisciare vt, striar, toccar, vi reper, reptar striscio sm banda, stria, colpo di striscio vulnere superficial causate per un balla stritolare vt triturar, moler, contunder, applattar, fig vincer strizzare vt comprimer, premer, con moto rotatorio torquer, l'occhio: batter le palpebras, facer signo con le oculos strofa sf strophe, > strophic, apostrophe strofinaccio sm panno pro nettar, pannello pro dispulverar, essugavitro, vetule pannello strofinare vt fricar, frictionar, pulire nettar fricante, asciugando essugar strombazzare vi trompettar, strepitar, vangloriar se, vantar se stroncare vt rumper, aveller a basso, criticare criticar severmente, sablar stropicciare vt frottar, fricar, frictionar, vi grattar, raspar strozzare vt strangular, suffocar strozzatura sf strangulation, restringimento strozzino sm secagorga, fig usurero struggersi vr funder se, liquefacer se, fig consumer se de strumentale ag instrumental strumentalizzare vt instrumentalisar strumentazione sf instrumentation strumento sm instrumento, utensile, medio strutto sm adipe de porco, grasso lardo struttura sf structura, armatura, corpore, skeleto, quadro strutturare vt structurar, fornir de + struttura struzzo sm struthio stuccare vt stuccar, > stuccar, stuccator, stuccatura, stucco stucchevole ag manierate, enoiose, contrariante, disagradabile studente sm studente, studiante studentesco ag de studente, studentesc, usare circonlocuzioni es. carta de studente, domo focar, association de studentes studiare vt studer, studiar, le parole pesar, studiare la soluzione di un problema: cercar le solution de un problema, vr tentar obtener alique, effortiar se pro studio sm studio studioso ag studiose, sm erudito, scientista, homine de scientia stufa sf estufa, estufa de majolica stufare vt cuc estufar, fumar fig enoiar stufato sm cuc estufato stufo ag fig enoiate, disgustate, satiate stuoia sf matta de palea stupefacente ag stupefaciente, stupefactive, surprendente, stupende, insolite, sm stupefaciente, narcotico stupendo ag stupende, meraviliose, magnific stupidaggine sf stupiditate, stultitia, ignorantia, cosa bagatella stupido ag stupide, stulte, fatue, ignorante, nescie stupire vi stuper se, meraviliar se, vt stupefacer, surprender stupore sm stupor, surprisa stuprare vt, stuprar, committer un violation carnal contra stupro sm, stupro, violation carnal sturare vt discorcar, aperir stuzzicadenti sm spina mundadentes, curadentes stuzzicare vt stimular, grattar, rader, fig provocar, vexar, tormentar, fastidiar su prep sur, super, av supra sub sm abbr. di subacqueo, submarinista subacqueo ag submarin, subaquee, sm, submarinista subaffittare vt sublocar subalterno ag subalterne, subordinate subbuglio sm confusion, disordine, tumulto, agitation, commotion, activitate subcosciente sm/ag subconsciente subdolo ag furtive, secrete, dishoneste, astute, fallace, fraudulente subentrare vt reimplaciar, substituer subire vt subjacer, patir, sufferer subissare vt destruer, demolir, fig colmar, coperir subitaneo ag subitanee, > subitaneitate subito av subito, tosto, si tosto que, immediatemente sublimare vt sublimar, exaltar sublime ag sublime, excellente subnormale ag anormal, subnormal subodorare vt suspectar subordinare vt subordinar subordinato ag subordinate, dependente, secundari subornare vt subornar, corrumper succedaneo ag succedanee, sequente, substitute, sm succedaneo, surrogato succedere vi succeder anche 'aver successo', occurrer, accider, evenir successione sf succession successivo ag successive, subsequente successo sm successo, aver successo succeder successore sm successor, erede herede succhiare vt sorber sorbt, suger suct succinto ag succincte, concise, breve, multo curte succo sm succo, succo gastric, succo pancreatic succoso ag succose, succulente, fig obscen succube ag esser dominate per, > succubar giacere sotto succursale ag succursal, subsidiari, sf succursal, filial sud sm sud, ir al sud, vento del sud, polo sud, le cruce del sud sudare vi sudar, sudar sanguine, cura exsudative, tractamento sudorific, sudation curative, transpirar sudata sf sudor, fatica, sudada, effortio suddetto ag supra dicte/mentionate suddito sm subjecto suddividere vt subdivider, partir suddivisione sf subdivision, partition sudest sm sudest sudicio ag, sorde, fede, immunde sudiciume sm immunditia, scopatura, feditate, > infedar sudore sm sudor, in le sudor del fronte, transpiration sudoriparo ag sudoripare glandula sudoripare sudovest sm sudwest sufficiente ag sufficiente, bastante sufficienza sf sufficientia, a sufficienza bastante suffisso sm suffixo, > suffixar suffragare vt suffragar, votar, adjutar, interceder suffragio sm suffragio, suffragio universal, voto suggellare vt sigillar, confirmar suggerimento sm suggestion, consilio suggerire sm suggerer, sufflar alique al aures de alicuno, insinuar, consiliar, inducer alcuno a, rememorar suggeritore sm teatr sufflator suggestionare vt suggestionar, influentiar per suggestion hypnotic suggestione sf suggestion suggestivo ag suggestive, evocative, stimulante sughero sm corco sugo sm succo, salsa sauce suicida sm suicida suicidarsi vr suicidar se suicidio sm suicidio suino ag porcin, rostito grassia, carne, cotelette de porco, macellero porcin salsiciero, porco salate, sm porco sultanina sf uva sic de smyrna sultano sm sultan, > sultanato suo ag su, pron sue suocero sm patre matre affin suola sf solea, > solear, planta suolo sm solo, terra, terreno, fundamento suonare vt sonar, jocar, vi sonar, resonar suoneria sf soneria suono sm sono suora sf soror, monacha superare vt superar, exceller, surpassar, passar superbia sf superbia, arrogantia, orgolio superbo ag superbe, arrogante, orgoliose superficiale ag superficial superficie sf superficie superfluo ag superflue, exuberante, inutile, non essential superiore ag superior, plus alte, major, excellente, sm superior superiorità sf superioritate superlativo ag superlative, excellente, sm superlativo supermercato sm, supermercato superstite sm/ag supervivente superstizione sf superstition superstizioso ag superstitiose supino sm gram, supino, ag straiato con la pancia in basso: pronate, > pronar, fig negligente suppellettile sm equipamento, mobiles, utensilios, apparatos suppergiù av plus o minus, circa, approximativemente supplemento sm supplemento supplente sm supplente, suppletor, substituto supplenza sf suppletion, substitution, labor temporari supplettivo ag suppletive, substitutive supplì sm ris con ficato de gallina, croquette de ris con ragu supplica sf supplica, supplication, obsecration, petition, scritta instantia supplicare vt supplicar, obsecrar, peter supplire vi suppler, substituer, provvedere + provider supplizio sm supplicio, tormento supporre vt supponer, presumer, suspectar supporto sm supporto, appoio, sostento supposizione sf supposition, presumption, suspicion supposta sf suppositorio suppurare vi suppurar, > suppuration supremazia sf suprematia supremo sm supreme, prime, principal, extraordinari surgelare vt <196>3, <196>5 congelar, <196>18, surgelar surplus sm surplus surriscaldare vt calefacer troppo surrogato sm surrogato, < surrogar, succedaneo suscettibile ag susceptibile, > susceptibilitate, delicate, troppo pudic, scrupulose al excesso suscitare vt suscitar, excitar, instigar, la curiosità piccar susina sf damascena susino sm damasceno susseguente ag subsequente susseguirsi vr succeder se, sm succession sussidiario ag subsidiari, auxiliar, sm manual sussidio sm subsidio, > subsidiar, adjuta, provision sussiego sm superciliositate, arrogantia, superbia sussistenza sf subsistentia, medios de subsistentia, victualia, existentia sussistere vt subsister, exister, consister, exir victoriose sussultare vi, suprasaltar, facer un grimasse de dolor, facer un sufflo compulsive de choc, anhelar sussurrare vt susurrar, sufflar in le aure sussurro sm susurro, sufflo sutura sf sutura, > sutural svagare vt diverter se, distraher se svago sm diversion, distraction, otio svaligiare vt rubare robar, sacchear, piliar, depredar, spoliar svalutare vt devalutar, minuspreciar svalutazione sf devalutation svanire vi disparer, evaporar, dissipar svanito ag disparite, evaporate, dissipate, fig obliviose svantaggio sm disavantage, detrimento, handicap svantaggioso ag disavantagiose, detrimentose svaporare vi evaporar se, disparer svariato ag diverse, heterogenee, multiple, ric svastica sf, svastica, cruce gammate/uncinate sveglia sf evelia, mecc eveliator svegliare vt eveliar sveglio ag vigile, eveliate, veliante, vigilante, stare sveglio: veliar, vigilar svelare vt revelar, disvelar, discoperir svelto ag rapide, agile, experte, alla svelta: rapidemente svenare vt incider le venas, sanguinar svendita sf liquidation, vendita svenevole ag delicate, preciose, prude svenimento sm med evanescimento svenire vi med evanescer, sufferer un syncope sventare vt fig render van, eluder, frustrar, contrariar sventato ag inattente, negligente, legier, leve, volubile, velleitose, frivole, dispreoccupate sventolare vt agitar, brandir, succuter sventrare vt eventrar, fig demolir sventura sf infortuna, disgratia, adversitate sventurato ag infortunate, disgratiate svergognato ag impudente, impudic, sin vergonia/pudor svestire vt disvestir, dispoliar, denudar svezzamento sm ablactamento, dislactamento, dismammamento svezzare vt ablactar, dislactar, dismammar sviare vt averter, misguidar, dupar, derivar svignarsela vr eclipsar se, discampar svilire vt dispreciar, fig humiliar, profanar sviluppare vt developpar, disveloppar, displicar, evolver, disrolar, foto revelar sviluppo sm developpamento, disveloppamento, displicamento, evolution, disrolamento, foto revelation, revelage svincolare vt distaccar, liberar, disconnecter, auto disimbragar, leg dispignorar, redimer, quitar svincolo sm redemption, liberation, strada strada de preste exita sviscerare vt eviscerar, eventrar, distripar, fig investigar, inquirer in, revelar sviscerato ag intime, profunde, ardente, del profundo del corde svista sf inadvertentia, omission, error svitare vt disvitar svogliato ag reluctante, pigre, indolente, apathic, languide svolazzare vi volettar, papilionar, flottar svolgere vt, disinrolar, disinveloppar, exponer, explicar, developpar, tractar svolgimento sm developpamento, exposition svolta sf torno, revolution, curva curva, cambio de direction, naut virage svoltare vt tornar, revolver se, curvar, virar svuotare vt vacuar, evacuar, liberar, portar via